Caras Vemos
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Ichigo no estaba seguro de como llego a esta situación por demás… absurda; Un novio (prometido) obsesionado con la música, un niño con problemas de auto estima (pero que adora) y una carrera ascendente cada vez más exitosa, con tanto en sus manos no se da cuenta de suanto cambio el futuro. Tampoco sabe la bala que había esquivado sin siquiera intentarlo. Ichigo X Vocaloid Masculino
1. Efecto mariposa

**Caras vemos**

Resumen: Ichigo no estaba seguro de como llego a esta situación por demás… absurda; Un novio (prometido) obsesionado con la música, un niño con problemas de auto estima (pero que adora) y una carrera ascendente cada vez más exitosa, con tanto en sus manos no sabe cómo cambio lentamente el futuro. Tampoco sabe la bala que había esquivado sin siquiera intentarlo. Ichigo X Vocaloid Masculino. Crossover con vocaloid y Khr.

.

.

* * *

1

Efecto Mariposa

 _"No puedes cambiar lo que es alguien sin destruir lo que fue"_

-El Efecto Mariposa, Pelicula (2004)-

* * *

.

O… Un trabajo inesperado (No está seguro de como sucedió) una cita no cita (demasiado extravagante) y un obsesionado con la música (demasiado adorable) fue todo lo que necesito Ichigo para joder (sin saberlo) los planes de Ginjo y obtener una oportunidad para una mejor vida.

* * *

.

En un universo Kusosaki Ichigo se habría obsesionado con haber perdido sus poderes, no hubiera podo superar ese hecho y hubiera aceptado la ayuda de un desconocido ante las dudas y sus inseguridades…

Este no es ese universo.

.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una cita (Muy extravagante, por cierto).

Aunque tal vez debería clasificarlo, en cierto modo, como un trabajo…

(Una relación laboral que terminaría convirtiéndose, inesperadamente, en algo más…)

Ichigo no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diablos era _"Tomorrowland"_ pero cuando un compañero suyo (de escuela) llamado Akashi Yuma* (que era un grado por debajo de él) se acercó para decirle que si lo podía acompañar (porque no, sus padres no lo iban a dejar ir con alguien que no fuera nada más que responsable y que pudiera cuidarlo, en pocas palabras un guardaespaldas, y todos concordaron que Kurosaki Ichigo cumplía perfectamente la descripción) no tuvo el corazón para negarse.

La verdad es que Yuma era igual que Ichigo: Un completo desadaptado y aislado (en su mayoría) por una cosa…

Su inusual color de cabello.

Mientras Ichigo tenía el cabello color Naranja brillante, Yuma tenía el cabello Rosa pálido, también su piel era extremadamente pálida a Ichigo le recordaba a Ulquiorra igual que sus ojos de un Verde toxico y su mirada tan vacía, lo único que evito que Ichigo pudiese decir que Yuma era la reencarnación de Ulquiorra (o un clon) era la chispa de vida y gran alegría que demostraba al hablar tan emocionadamente de este evento Tomorrowland y como necesitaba un compañero responsable para que sus padres le permitieran ir (pues Yuma todavía tenía 15 años, aunque Ichigo no veía gran diferencia siendo que el acababa de cumplir los 17 y según Yuma pronto cumpliría 16)…

Con la mirada tan esperanzadora y llena de alegría en un rostro tan inexpresivo (y que por alguna razón encontraba adorable) Ichigo simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Por supuesto esto también le beneficiaba.

Sus amigos, incluso su propia familia lo estaban dejando cada vez más y más atrás. Y el no creía ser capaz de alcanzarlos por más que corriera o gritara.

Honestamente Ichigo siempre había pensado que ser normal era lo que siempre había deseado. Pero de perder su s poderes, noto lo equivocada que estaba.

Odiaba cómo todos actuaban a su alrededor, tratándole como si fuera de cristal.

Sus amigos (incluso su familia) tendrían cuidado de no mencionar una palabra sobre ese otro mundo y cambiaban sus conversaciones cuando estuviera cerca.

¡Incluso sus hermanas que eran más conscientes del mundo espiritual hablaban de esas cosas!

Sin embargo, nunca en su presencia...

Ichigo estaba solo...

Ser un inútil, normal, cotidiano humano y tratar de hacerle ignorar ese mundo al que se había adaptado tan bien (aunque esto podría ser cuestionado por algunos), como su propio hogar lo estaba haciendo peor que si lo hablaran en su cara.

¡No podía soportarlo...!

Estaba en el borde de la locura y como un ángel (de la destrucción) Yuma apareció repentinamente en su vida volcándola de cabeza (de una manera que tenía que reconocer, era mejor que lo que Rukia había hecho, mucho mejor) y dándole la oportunidad de reparar lo que sentía se había roto.

(Años después sabría que eso que sintió roto era, ni más ni menos que, los lazos con sus guardianes, porque no importa las buenas intenciones que estos habían tenido intentando protegerlo, no hicieron más que dañarlo, un daño aun peor que lo que Demon Spade hizo con Giotto; este era totalmente irreparable, tuvo suerte de encontrar tan rápidamente otro guardián y otro poderoso Cielo que lo estabilizaran)

Acepto sin mucho esfuerzo.

Después se arrepintió de no preguntar dónde estaba la mierda esa.

(Poco después se arrepentiría de ese pensamiento)

Yuma lo había arrastrado (muy para confusión de sus amigos y su propia diversión) a su casa (que se encontraba ubicada en la parte rica de la ciudad) para que hablara con sus padres (dos personas francamente aterradoras) acerca de la entrevista de trabajo (no lo supo hasta que terminaron la amena platica, se llevaban sorprendentemente bien incluso si la mujer al principio le generaba más miedo que Unohana y el hombre le daba más escalofríos que Aizen cuando se comportaba casi como un pedófilo*, y eso era decir mucho) y determinar su sueldo (Ichigo solo se enteró de eso hasta que llego a su casa)

Por supuesto él no se había enterado hasta el día antes de salir a dicho evento (Yuma se había acercado una semana antes del viaje) de que este se llevaba a cabo no solo en otro País, peor aún; en otro continente.

Él pensaba que era en otra ciudad o así, pero suponía debió haberlo deducido por el nombre extranjero y por los caros (y extraños) billetes de avión que Yuma le mostro.

El ni siquiera tenía pasaporte.

Al parecer eso no importaba porque Luka-san y Gakupo-san (padres de Yuma) lo consiguieron para el (y le quitaron su mochila con su ropa y le dieron dos maletas en cambio, con ropa de marca y a su medida-no quería saber cómo la obtuvieron- ellos fueron inflexibles al respecto, según ellos _"Nadie que se respete puede salir de viaje sin esto, es lo esencial querido!"_ había dicho Luka antes de aventarlo al interior de la camioneta que lo llevaba al aeropuerto) porque al parecer después estarían saliendo a unas ligeras vacaciones por Belgica.

(Años después se enteraría de que todo fue un plan urdido trazado por sus suegros)

Ichigo, por otro lado, estaba más ocupado pensando en que la nota que le dejo a su familia diciendo que estaría fuera un tiempo no sería de mucha ayuda cuando se dieran cuenta de que no estuvo en casa por casi 3 semanas.

Meh, tal vez así dejaran de ignorarlo.

(Seriamente lo dudaba)

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Ichigo sinceramente se había olvidado de todo.

Y es que…

Wuooa

Desde que abordo al avión fue una experiencia increíble.

Ichigo no se sorprendía fácilmente con las cosas del mundo humano, pero esto definitivamente lo hizo.

Se había sentido tan… desadaptado incluso en el avión, Yuma por otro lado había dejado de lado su cara neutra y mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras cantaba en conjunto con los demás. No fue hasta que llegaron al lugar (donde ya estaba su casa de campaña lista y hecha) que empezaron a mejorar las cosas.

Ichigo nunca lo admitiría por el lugar le impresiono.

Incluso había esperado expectante (y no, él no se daría cuenta del brillo emocionado que había en sus ojos en ese momento, pero cierto pelirosa si lo hizo) cuando el libro gigante empezó a abrirse y mostrar unas hojas viejas (se notaban que eran hologramas ¡Pero qué importa!) y una cara de repente empezó a formarse entre sus letras y hablar con una voz llena de misticismo.

El tema, sobretodo, le encanto.

 _"The Book of Wisdom"_

A Ichigo le encantaba la literatura y poesía, era muy bueno interpretándola y escribiéndola (sus muchos trofeos y premios de primer lugar-que nadie sabía que tenía- de concursos de escritura –que, por supuesto estaban bajo un alias- así lo confirmaban) También le gustaba la música (aunque no a gran medida) y sabia tocar la guitarra.

Pero nunca creyó que sus dos cosas favoritas (aparte de la adrenalina de las peleas, el peligro) pudieran juntarse así.

Lo negaría hasta su muerte (o hasta cumplir los 19 años) pero esos días fueron los que marcaron su vida más que todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

(En Karakura un Urahara kisuke se sintió extrañamente ofendido)

Ichigo sabía, de manera casi instintiva, que este evento cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Esta vez para mejor.

(De nuevo, en Karakura un hombre con oscuras intenciones se sentía frustrado por no poder cumplir sus objetivos, un chico medio mexicano nunca se une al grupo de extraños poderes por estar más ocupado buscando junto a todos los demás a su amigo que había desaparecido repentinamente, una chica capaz de rechazar la realidad se hundiría en una gran depresión y se refugiaría en el calor de un chico con gafas, una familia estaría afligida sin nada más en la cabeza que la preocupación por su miembro más débil, un grupo extraño, un hombre con gran arrepentimiento, una mujer gato, sus compañeros y toda una sociedad en el otro mundo se encontrarían agitados ante la repentina desaparición de aquel a quien le debían tanto….

Todos con una misma pregunta…

¿Dónde está Ichigo?)

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.


	2. Belleza inesperada

Estas ultimas semanas es estado actualizando Fics muy seguido. Tengo tres fic actualizados hoy. eso es la mas grande anomalía que ocurre una vez cada cierto tiempo. ¿Quien sabe cuando vuelva a ocurrir un milagro como este?

Gracias pòr su apoyo en este fic (aunque es inesperado, lo desarrolle por una apuesta que perdí el otro día es bueno saber que si les gusta)

.

2

.

* * *

Belleza Inesperada

 _"Nadie puede elegir de quien ni como se enamora"_

-Belleza Inesperada, Película (2016)-

* * *

Akashi Yuma era el joven heredero de una vasta fortuna que a pesar de su exterior estoico era demasiado blando en el interior como para dejar entrever sus frágiles sentimientos sin que sus familiares temiesen que puedan ser rotos. Yuma había nacido prematuramente, en sus primeros años de vida sus padres vivieron con incertidumbre ante su frágil de salud y el miedo a perderlo. Creció encerrado en su habitación rodeado de todos los lujos que a se podían comprar, cada capricho suyo fue cumplido y nunca le falto la atención de sus amorosos padres.

Pero eso no evito que se sintiera solo.

Desde muy temprana edad Yuma acostumbraba mirar con añoranza los bellos jardines de su casa mientras veía a los hijos de sus empleados jugar ahí. Esta visón solía romper el corazón de su madre pues sabia como se sentía su pequeño. Con el paso del tiempo Yuma se fue refugiando en los libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción mientras imaginaba que él era el héroe de esas increíbles y fantásticas aventuras. Le era muy fácil identificarse con los protagonistas de los libros, no por sus desgracias, sino por la soledad y la añoranza de libertad que compartían.

Cuando tenía 8 años, su salud comenzó a mejorar y finalmente se le permitió ir más allá de su dormitorio.

Cuando tenía 9 años Yuma descubrió su amor por la cocina y jardinería (aunque no podía hacerlo mucho, y si lo hacía seria siempre con un cubre bocas)

Cuando Yuma tenía 10 años fue cuando descubrió al amor de su vida: La música.

Fue cuando Yuma tenía doce años que se le permitió ir a una escuela. Lastimosamente Yuma era tan callado y retraído que no pudo hacer amigos fácilmente.

Fue un año más tarde cuando Yuma conocería a su primer amor: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Desde entonces nada sería lo mismo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Yuma no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Por un lado sus padres le permitieron ir al concierto que tanto había anhelado. Por el otro no tenía nadie con quien ir y esa era la única condición que sus padres le habían impuesto.

Era absurdo ¡Tenia 15 años! ¡Casi 16! Podía cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente (algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que no, que todavía le faltaba mucho para ello).

Sus Padres podían ser tan sobreprotectores (y con razón).

Por ello en cuanto sus padres le dijeron que clase de requerimientos necesitaba su niñera, Yuma no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos y mirarlos con extrema sospecha.

Sus padres se habían enterado recientemente de su enamoramiento de más de dos años: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yuma nunca imagino que se enamoraría de un chico, no es que él o su familia tuvieran algo en contra de los homosexuales ni nada, pero siempre había pensado que era heterosexual. Aunque realmente nunca pudo decirlo, chicas y chicos ninguno le había atraído en sus años de vida…

Claro hasta que Kurosaki Ichigo llego con una patada voladora directo a la cara de sus asaltantes.

Yuma nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una persona como con Kurosaki–san.

Sin embargo eso no podía ser, no aun por lo menos, Kurosaki–san era casi dos años mayor que él y en ese momento habían estado en diferentes escuelas, aunque eso no impedía a Yuma verlo desde lejos cuando iba a recoger a sus hermanitas. Yuma siempre estaba al pendiente de Kurosaki–san, cualquier cosa que se relacionaba con él, Yuma era el primero en saberlo. Aunque no lo veía mucho, Yuma siempre intentaba saber que pasaba en torno del peli naranja pero siempre manteniendo su espacio, no era un acosador espeluznante después de todo.

(En algún lugar de la Sociedad de almas y una tienda de dulces, dos personas estornudaron)

Fueron dos años los que su amor (que había empezado con admiración) por el joven de cabellos naranjas fue guardado en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando finalmente se graduó y se inscribió en la misma escuela que Kurosaki–san intento varias veces invitarlo a salir, pero la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba corriendo a otro lado.

 _—"Está bien"—_ se decía Yuma—" _tal vez la próxima."_

Pero no hubo mucha oportunidad, la mayor parte del año Kurosaki–san se escapaba de él (aunque ni siquiera creía que notara su presencia). Lo que más celos le daban a Yuma eran las chicas guapas que estaban todo el día rodeándolo. Su único consuelo era que Kurosaki-San no parecía realmente interesado en ninguna de ellas.

Razón por la cual llego a la (errónea… algo) conclusión de que Kurosaki-San era homosexual. De ahí su siguiente preocupación.

Para Yuma era obvio que Ishida Uryu era su más fuerte rival por el corazón de Kurosaki–san.

Su oportunidad se presentó pocas semanas después de que Kurosaki-san y sus amigos hayan desaparecido misteriosamente, los rumores decían que el peli naranja era un jefe Yakusa y que sus amigos más cercanos eran parte de su banda y que habían ido a una batalla de territorios. Yuma lo encontraba por demás estúpido, pero lo cierto era que Kurosaki-san y sus amigos parecían haber salido de una guerra.

Yuma noto como poco a poco Kurosaki-san ese iba apagando cada vez más, su característica aura brillante que a pesar de su constante ceño fruncido parecía atraer a todos quienes le rodeaban iba desapareciendo igual que parte de él mismo y con ella poco a poco sus amigos lo iban dejando atrás.

A Yuma le enfurecía saber que los amigos de Kurosaki-san lo estaban ignorando tanto después de lo mucho que, obviamente, habían pasado juntos. Para Yuma ellos eran un poco hipócritas aunque no sabría decir exactamente porque. La familia de Kurosaki-san también parecía haberse distanciado, esto Yuma lo noto después de que uno de los hermanos de uno de sus compañeros de clase les había contado que las hermanas Kurosaki ya no dejaban que su hermano fuera a recogerlas y cada vez que lo hacía inventaban excusas, que toda su escuela sabía que eran falsas, para que se fuera y ellas tomaran otro camino.

Yuma no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que veía a Kurosaki-san más solo que antes. Yuma quería distraer a Kurosaki-san de esa negatividad y depresión que lo habían estado plagando. Kurosaki-san, desde el punto de vista de Yuma, era una fuerza de la naturaleza que no debía ser contenida de lo contrario crearía mucho daño y al parecer no se equivocó. Así que parecía que, al final, las condiciones que le impusieron sus padres para ir al festival de sus sueños si servirían de algo.

Así que cuando Kurosaki-san había aceptado ir con él a Tomorrowland no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa surcara su rostro.

Serian tres fabulosos días en el festival de música electrónica junto a su primer amor. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que también les permitirían irse otras tres semanas de mini vacaciones en los mejores lugares turísticos de Bélgica Yuma no pudo evitar chillar de emoción y abrasarlos a ambos enérgicamente, si ellos no eran los mejores padres del mundo no sabía quiénes eran.

Sin embargo lo primero que apareció en su mente cuando Kurosaki-san acepto fue un…

—" _Ósea ¡Ja! Toma esa Ishida."_

(En medio de una pelea contra Hollows, Ishida Uryu se sintió extrañamente ofendido)

Lo que no sabía (hasta que fue muy tarde) era que Kurosaki podía ser increíblemente denso ante sus avances. Cuando se dio cuenta (unos dias más tarde) solo pudo pensar…

— _"…Maldita sea Ishida."_

(En algún lugar de Karakura, Ishida Uryu estornudo)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. El Espacio Entre Nosotros

Advertencia: No viajo mucho (apenas y viajo fuera de Tijuana) Si alguien sabe sobre esto, por favor señálenme mis errores. Tomorrowland es un festival al que quisiera ir algún día, y también pasear por Bélgica (uno de mis mayores proyectos es irme de Mochilera en algún momento dentro de los próximos 3 años) así que si tienen más lugares para recomendarme por favor háganlo.

Ichigo es adorablemente denso, pero esa densidad va a ser mi muerte algún día.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

3

El Espacio entre nosotros

 _"Sin importar lo que pase los buenos tiempos nunca se olvidan, ni las personas que dejaron aquellos tiempos en tu corazón"_

-El Espacio entre nosotros, Película (2017)-

.

.

.

* * *

Habían llegado a Belgica el miércoles, según el paquete que Global Journey les había ofrecido (o que Yuma había contratado, era increíble toda la planificación que había tenido que hacer) Para algunos destinos, Yuma lo había elegido así para regresar a casa el martes (En ese momento Ichigo no había sabido de la intervención de los padres de Yuma para que pudieran quedarse casi tres semanas). Su fecha de llegada o salida no limito su elección de alojamiento donde Yuma desidia que se alojarían en DreamVille, debe quedarse una noche en un hotel, la estadía en un hotel estaba incluida en el precio del paquete.

Después de llegar (y de un revitalizante descanso) se les ofreció un _viaje belga_. El jueves los llevaron (junto con otros jóvenes, americanos, con los que se llevaban increíblemente bien hasta el punto de que no le molestara cuando decían que tenía el constante ceño fruncido por su impaciencia por el comienzo del festival o que su color de cabello es algo _"Loco"_ Ichigo daba gracias a que era lo suficientemente bueno como para entender el Inglés y saber que contestar aun así le dejo ese trabajo a Yuma quien era muy fluido _)_ fue así como descubrieron la belleza de una ciudad belga y algunas especialidades de Bélgica junto con miles de personas del mañana (esto último dicho por su guía).

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Bélgica es un paraíso para los amantes de la comida, con los restaurantes con mejor puntuación de Michelin en Europa (según le comento Mikaela, una chica Americana que parecía estar enferma, estaba toda roja). Pero, como no, experimentar una comida deliciosa y original no requirió un restaurante de 3 estrellas. Desde comida callejera como gofres con un toque de su elección hasta platos tradicionales como moules frites. Y, por supuesto, estaban los chocolates belgas: simplemente divinos y más exquisitamente variados que en cualquier otro lugar del planeta, Ichigo se enamoró de ellos.

También fue la primera vez que Ichigo probo la cerveza (todavía era menor de edad y en Japón la edad mínima para beber es a los 20 años pero ¡hey! Por alguna extraña razón estaba en su contrato- debió haber leído las letras pequeñas- y a Yuma le habían permitido beber siempre y cuando solo fuera una probada y no se excediera, además en Bélgica la edad mínima para beber era de 16 años así que estaba bien, era bueno que le dijeran al guía que Yuma tenía 16 años y estaban celebrando su cumpleaños), si bien había sabido que Bélgica es mundialmente famosa por sus cervezas, no sabía que tenían más de 1.500 variedades diferentes, Ichigo aprendió que la cerveza es más que una bebida en Bélgica: es una cultura. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que muchas cervezas belgas incluso tienen vasos de cerveza personalizados con formas diseñadas para mejorar el sabor de la cerveza específica.

Le encantaron las de cereza y Chocolate (¡Cerveza de Chocolate! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en Bélgica hacían cerveza de cereza, frambuesa o chocolate? Fue interesante por decir lo menos). Para haber sido la primera vez que tomo algo estaba increíblemente bien, sería un buen bebedor con algo de práctica o al menos eso le dijo su guía después de que terminara bebiendo tres vasos grandes de cada una (cereza y chocolate) y una variedad de pruebas de otras.

El día había sido fantástico, vieron muchos lugares interesantes, la comida era buena y también la bebida (fuera de la cerveza jejeje, lo más seguro era que si su padre se enterara gritaría que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre) en resumen su primer día en Bélgica (sin contar el miércoles) fue genial.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Luces.

Música.

Cerveza.

Risas.

Gritos.

Besos.

Y…

Woa

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de que paso en el festival de música, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que se emborracho por primera y única vez (y lo hacía sentir mal el hecho de que lo hizo durante un trabajo, Ichigo juro no volver a tomar tanto nunca más, pero ¿Quién no se emborracharía con nueve vasos grandes de cerveza de Chocolate? ahora si tan solo pudiera recordar quien le invito la bebida, porque la cerveza dentro del concierto era terriblemente cara, la única opción seria si trajo cerveza de afuera) y de que se besó con por lómenos con cuatro personas distintas (dos mujeres y dos hombres si su memoria no fallaba). Una de ellas (que fue el primero) fue Yuma, al cual no podía ver a la cara sin que la vergüenza lo embargara.

Lo cierto era que se habían quedado totalmente dormidos en su casa de campaña cuando termino todo. Si bien generalmente las cosas terminaban a la 1 am eso no evitaba que en DreamVille fuera igual, se podría decir que se quedaban despiertos hasta las cuatro de la mañana dormían hasta las 8 comían y paseaban por los alrededores (habían comido en Tomorrowland Restaurant, era buena no la mejor pero bueno y habían hecho buenos amigos en los patrocinadores- Hay varios stands de los patrocinadores- entre ellos la Smirnoff House que regala algunas bebidas, saca fotos, las imprimen, etc.) hasta que comenzara nuevamente el festival para hacer lo mismo al día siguiente, en pocas palabras; El festival los había dejado agotados. Ichigo no sabía que uno podía quedar tan cansado divirtiéndose (Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta) y la verdad todo paso muy rápido.

Se habían desvelado mucho durante el festival, habían bailado (o más bien un Yuma excitado-junto con una variedad de diferentes personas- había arrastrado a un Ichigo indeciso) y sus gargantas dolían de haber gritado tanto (Ichigo apenas podía creer lo que hizo, fue la primera vez que no gritara por un ataque, aun así gritar como fangirl en un concierto no era su estilo). Cuando despertó después de haber estado muerto para el mundo por unas 12 horas (fueron menos pero ¿A quién le importa?) y se encontró abrazado a un adorable Yuma (le escurría un fino hilito de baba por la boca y su cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro estaba demasiado pacifico para ser verdad) Ichigo definitivamente NO se sonrojo.

Dejando a Yuma dormir solo un poco más Ichigo miro fuera de su tienda.

Habían alquilado un " _Paquete tienda Fácil_ " en DreamVille Camping que constaba de una tienda de edición limitada Tomorrowland con colchón de aire inflable, saco de dormir y una pequeña luz. Además de eso…

Todo era un desastre.

Era como el día después de una fiesta (por lo que había oído); Todo había sido espectacular pero ahora solo quedaba un gran Caos.

Ichigo estaba totalmente contento de no ser uno de los que limpiaran este lugar.

Entonces alguien grito su nombre

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Tuvieron su ¿desayuno/comida? Cerca de las 2 de la tarde con los amigos que habían hecho durante el viaje (Ichigo reconoce avergonzado que casi brinco en el aire cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre y el de Yuma y de no recordar los nombres de los chicos)

Era Lunes por la tarde (se despertaron con a las 11 del día) cuando la chica Americana llamada Mikaela había llegado para arrastrarlos con sus amigos para el día de desintoxicación que venía incluido en el paquete de viaje (Ichigo se preguntaba cómo podían tener tanta energía). No estuvo mal sobre todo, de algún modo Ichigo estaba de buen humor y se relajó lo suficiente como para disfrutar de las vibraciones relajantes de un entorno verde y que lo mimaran por primera vez en muchos años.

El día entero fue de relajarse, recuperar fuerzas, disfrutar los deliciosos batidos, el bar de ensaladas, juegos de mesa, yoga, zen, Pilates, masajes...

Al final del día Ichigo sentía como un enorme peso, que no sabía que tenía, se alzaba de sus hombros mientras reía y bromeaba con Yuma y sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Era algo triste que tuvieran que despedirse tan pronto.

Mikaela, Sebastián, Peter, Marcus y Adela eran buenos amigos, intercambiaron números y correos y prometieron mantenerse en contacto.

Los despidieron en el aeropuerto, cuando se iban a subir a su propio vuelo de regreso a Japón Yuma lo detuvo.

Algo en su sonrisa le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Luka-san y Gakupo-san habían reservado una habitación de hotel (solo una) en cada ciudad para ellos, estarían unos días en Amberes, en Brujas, en Gante y en Bruselas, para después tomar un vuelo a Tokio donde se encontrarían con los padres de Yuma para quedarse unos días mas en un hotel ahí para que terminaran unos negocios y regresar los 4 juntos a Karakura por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para bajar y descansar. Ichigo no estaba seguro de que sentir ante esto, claro él quería alejarse de su familia un poco pero esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad (había aprendido a la mala).

Pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de Yuma que le retorció el estómago en culpabilidad simplemente se encogió de hombros y acepto. Supo que hizo lo correcto al ver la débil sonrisa y el ligero sonrojo de su amigo pelirosa. Entonces subieron a un taxi (que lastimosamente el conductor no sabía inglés, pero se las arreglaron para entenderse al final)

Gante les había gustado, Ichigo y Yuma podían decir que era uno de los lugares más hermosos que habían visto, ni que hablar de Amberes, y Bruselas (Se podría decir que dieron muchas vueltas, pero los padres de Yuma lo habían arreglado así ¿Qué se le va a hacer?)

En Gante recorrieron el centro histórico (donde se unieron a un par de Mochileras Alemanas, que hablaban inglés y Yuma nuevamente mostro su afinidad para el idioma e Ichigo sacó a relucir su aparente atractivo social aunque seguía sin entender como atraía a tantas personas a él) conocieron el Castillo de Gerardo el Diablo, la Catedral de San Bavón (famosa por su retablo con la pintura "La Adoración del Cordero Místico"), el hermoso campanario Belfort y el edificio del Ayuntamiento, así como los monumentos más antiguos de la ciudad: la Iglesia de San Nicolás, la Casa Gremial de los Albañiles (construida en el siglo XVI), el pequeño puerto medieval (conocido como "El muelle de las hierbas y los granos"), el imponente Castillo de los Condes de Flandes, el pintoresco barrio del Patershol, la Plaza del Viernes y las lonjas de la carne y el pescado.

Las chicas alemanas (de nombre Caroline y Erika) se despidieron de ellos cuando iban camino a Bruselas, pues ellas ya habían visitado la mayor parte de Bélgica y seguirían con Suiza (Le prometieron a Ichigo y Yuma enviarles una caja para cada uno de chocolates Suizos dentro de tres días al Hotel que Yuma les dio, donde se alojarían en Bruselas) Igual que con Mikaela y los chicos intercambiaron números, correos (incluso direcciones ya que Erika había comentado que irían a Japón el próximo año) y prometieron mantenerse en contacto. Las Chicas también les dieron indicaciones (y mapas marcados) para que recorrieran ciertos lugares en Bruselas y Amberes para que no se perdieran.

En Bruselas, la ciudad más importante de Bélgica, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de ambos chicos para seguir las instrucciones de sus amigas Suizas se perdieron en Grand Place, el (según la guía de un Tour en el que terminaron por alguna razón) rincón más famoso de la capital belga. A pocos metros de este céntrico lugar encontraron la célebre escultura del Manneken Pis (que sus amigas les habían señalado) y escucharon de la guía las anécdotas y curiosidades más sorprendentes de esa escultura, que era vestida ocasionalmente con multitud de trajes hechos a su medida.

Más tarde llegaron al barrio del Sablon (para ese momento ya se habían integrado en el grupo de turistas), donde visitaron el interior de Notre Dame Du Sablon (En este punto Ichigo agradeció que hayan comprado tantos royos de cámara para que Yuma no dejara de fotografiar lo mejor de todo) Ichigo quedó prendado de esta iglesia, una joya del gótico, que alberga una destacada colección de obras de arte que sorprendió a todos gratamente.

Después fueron al impresionante edificio del Palacio de Justicia, cuya cúpula es visible en buena parte de la ciudad. Siguieron recto por la Calle de la Regencia llegando hasta la Plaza Real. En su parte posterior se detuvieron a admirar la fachada del Palacio Real de Bruselas, situado junto a uno de los parques más bonitos de la capital. Caminaron por la calles Real y Treurenberg alcanzando la última parada del Tour: la Catedral de San Miguel y Santa Gúdula donde contemplaron las obras maestras que acoge la seo de Bruselas. Dedicaron especial atención a las vidrieras y el extraordinario púlpito barroco.

Como se habían colado en un Tour (a la Guía no parecía molestarle, aunque Ichigo seguía preguntándose por que los veía raro y se sonrojaba cuando los veía junto, Meh cosas de chica supone) junto con ellos disfrutaron de una degustación de chocolate en la bombonería Godiva, además de un 10% de descuento para las compras en la tienda especializada en productos de cacao.

Ichigo realmente amaba el chocolate, pasión que parecía compartir con Yuma aunque este no parecía poder comer mucho. Ni que decir tiene que lo que más compraron en Bélgica fue Chocolate por montones.

(Felizmente Ignorante como era ahora Ichigo, no sabía la histeria colectiva que se despertó en Karakura después de darse cuenta de su aparente desaparición, no es que realmente importe si tardaron casi una semana y media en notarlo)

En los próximos dos días pasaron tiempo después conociendo las partes menos turísticas de la ciudad, o volviendo a visitar lugares que durante el Tour querían ver pero no pudieron por las prisas, llevándose un montón de buenos recuerdos. Ichigo no recordaba haber sonreído tanto desde, bueno desde que tenía 9 años. Empujando esos recuerdos oscuros en lo más profundo de su mente Ichigo se dedicó a disfrutar uno de los chocolates que sus amigas les enviaron desde Suiza.

(Ichigo también creía que todo lo que gano en este "trabajo" ya había sido gastado y lo único que resultaría de esto sería una gran deuda, poco sabia Ichigo que este tipo de comportamiento entre Yuma y el- uno compra, el otro recibe- seria lo mas cercano a lo que se conocería en un futuro como Sugar Daddy y Sugar Baby).

Posteriormente (felices y contentos con sus Chocolates Suizos exportados y dos maletas más que con las que llegaron) pasaron a Amberes, "La Capital Mundial de los Diamantes", (estaba a 45 kilómetros al norte de Bruselas) Visitaron el impresionante puerto, uno de los más importantes de toda Europa. Después se adentraron en el corazón de la ciudad donde conocieron el Mercado de la Carne, el histórico Castillo Steen, la hermosa Plaza Mayor rodeada por edificios renacentistas, la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora, el Paseo de las Tortas, la agradable Calle Meir, la Casa de Rubens, la Estación central y el Barrio del Diamante, donde, además de ver cómo talladores profesionales trabajan esta piedra preciosa, adquirieron joyas a precios no tan altos como fuera de Amberes.

A Luka-san le encantarían, tal como parecían encantarle a Yuma que no podía dejar de ver las perforaciones que se habían hecho en las orejas (se pusieron un arete cada uno de un conjunto). Cuando regresaran tendrían que pagar cargos extra en el aeropuerto por todo el chocolate, las baratijas (recuerdos) y joyas (pedido de Luka-san) y las botellas de cerveza (cosa suya, Ichigo Dudaba que pudiera probar cerveza de chocolate en algún momento pronto) que llevaban.

El último lugar al que fueron fue a Brujas.

Brujas (Que según recordaba Ichigo, era conocida como "La Venecia del Norte", aunque realmente no podía decir nunca estuvo en Venecia, también recordaba que es una de las ciudades medievales más fascinantes de Europa según un libro que leyó hace tiempo) era una ciudad pequeña repleta de muchos lugares de interés.

Por alguna razón (Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado) Yuma había estado todo rojo cuando, nada más llegar contemplaron el Lago del Amor, a Ichigo se le hiso extremadamente tierno lo tímido que se había vuelto de repente (y no se daría cuenta hasta mucho más tarde que justo en ese momento habían enlazado sus manos) después de contemplar la hermosa vista visitaron el Beaterio (un convento fundado en 1245 que se encuentra habitado por monjas benedictinas), la encantadora Plaza Walplein y la estrecha callejuela Stoofstraat.

Al día siguiente visitaron el edificio medieval del Hospital de San Juan, la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora, el lujoso Palacio de los Señores Gruuthuse, el pintoresco Canal Dyver, el Muelle de Coronas de Rosas, después regresaron a su hotel para descansar, hablando de todo y nada, durmieron bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo una película de acción acurrucados en el sillón y al día siguiente visitaron la Plaza de los Curtidores, la Plaza del Castillo, la Plaza del Mercado, la Catedral de San Salvador y la Plaza Zand.

Incluso asistieron a una fiesta de un chico local (Mathis, si Ichigo no mal recordaba) donde esta vez el borracho fue Yuma (y le retortijo el estómago a Ichigo en culpa, pero eso no borraba su sonrisa y estado semi-borracho) donde en un momento de aturdimiento Ichigo y Yuma compartieron su segundo beso.

Extrañamente ese momento Ichigo lo recordaba con increíble claridad.

Pero ya saben cómo dicen por ahí…

Lo que sucedió en Bélgica, se queda en Bélgica.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Con todo y las emocionantes causadas en el viaje Ichigo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido en su vida después de conocer a Rukia, cuando la realidad lo golpeo en la cara (estaban a punto de abordar el avión de regreso a Japón) sintió que como apretaban su corazón con fuerza. Lo sierto era que por más que fingiera que no le importaba ya no podía aguantar el cumulo de emociones que lo embargaban cuando sus amigos o familia lo ignoraban.

Era la primera vez que se acordaba de ello en esas semanas.

Entonces sintió una calida mano posarse en su hombro, volteo a ver sorprendido y miro a Yuma que lo veía con sus intensos ojos verdes

—¿Sabes? No deberías llorar por nadie…—El menor se veía increíblemente incomodo, Ichigo lo encanto lindo, por alguna extraña razón—A menos que lo hayas asesinado y no quieras levantar sospechas en su funeral.

—…

Si, Yuma tenía la forma más extraña de intentar animar a las personas…

Pero era suyo…

Su mejor amigo…

…

..

.

(En ese momento Yuma se sintió extrañamente ofendido)

(En algún lugar de Karakura, ciertas personas se sintieron extrañamente vacías)

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake:

—¿Nivel de ruso?—Pregunto el pelirosa alzando elegantemente la ceja, Ichigo frunció el ceño

—¿No era inglés?—entrecerró los ojos confundido. Yuma lo mira inexpresivo y le dice como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado:

—Estamos en Japón—Ichigo Parpadea sorprendido y pregunta como si la epifania lo acabara de golpear en la cara.

—¿Por qué hablamos Español?

Ambos se ven fijamente, se encojen de hombros y siguen adelante.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota Importante:**

Me iré de vacaciones a Sinaloa (visitare a mi abuelita) para estas fiestas. Lo mas probable es que o actualice antes de irme este viernes o actualice el entre los primeros días de Enero.


	4. Dragón y Tigre

Lamento la demora, me distraje con mi examen en la Uni y el estudio (además, cuando fui a visitar a mi abuela descubrí que no tiene internet ¿Cómo puede vivir así? E estado todo este tiempo desconectada por eso) así que si…

Esperemos que me valla bien. Recen por mí.

Hasta donde se habrán dado cuenta, cada capítulo va (técnicamente) desde el punto de vista de cómo lo ven y sienten Ichigo y Yuma, en este, será en su mayoría Yuma pero también se verá un poco de Ichigo. Yuma se centra más en los aspectos románticos, y en los pequeños detalles, Ichigo es más técnico y lo cuenta todo a grandes rasgos, pero eso cambiara con el tiempo. En un futuro (capitulo 6 o 7) será desde como lo ven Luka y Gakupo. Y también Tsuna entrara en el proceso. Sé que parece que todo vas rápido, pero este fic será corto, (10 o 15 capítulos, tal vez) y entre cada capítulo se da un marco de tiempo muy largo (de entre una semana a tres) en muy pocas palabras así que pongamos que está bien.

Ichigo no responderá a los avances de Yuma hasta que este se le confiese directamente y solo un tiempo después, es Ichigo y un Ichigo que no fuera increíblemente denso como solo un Ichigo puede, simplemente no sería Ichigo.

* * *

4

Tigre y Dragón

"Cuando se trata del amor, incluso los héroes más grandes parecen indefensos"

\- Tigre Y Dragón, Película (200)-

* * *

Frustrado no alcanza a describir a Yuma cuando termina el festival.

Kurosaki-San es increíblemente denso.

Como en, literalmente, DENSO.

Casi quería llorar.

De no haber sido por ese beso (Su primer beso) que compartieron Yuma se habría resignado (como parecía haber hecho la amiga de Kurosaki-San… ¿Inoue era?) pero solo lo lleno de más fuerza y una fuerte resolución.

El Corazón de Kurosaki-San seria suyo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Los paseos que dan por las ciudades más hermosas de Bélgica hacen que las mariposas revoloteen en su estómago. Yuma no quiere que estos días terminen.

Conocen gente nueva, hacen amigos internacionales, se ríen y Yuma descubre un mundo nuevo tras esas cuatro paredes que era su cuarto, abre los ojos impresionado con cada cosa nueva, prueba extraños sabores, experimente nuevas emociones y se sonroja cada vez que chicas desconocidas cuchichean lo lindos que se ven los dos juntos, le hace ilusión cuando pueda decir en voz alta que sí; están hechos el uno por el otro.

Siente que se enamora de Ichigo-San (—Llámame por mi nombre, Kurosaki-san es demasiado formal) aún más con cada cosa nueva que descubre de él.

Durante el viaje descubre que tienen puntos en común en cosas inverosímiles (o quizás no tanto) que solo lo hicieron enamorarse aún más: Ambos disfrutan de Shakespeare, tenían un amor por la música y la danza Clásica (¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ichigo-San no solo sabía tocarla guitarra sino también el violín o que sabía ballet*?) una de sus bandas favoritas de música Punk Rock es Bad Religion (en opinión de Yuma la canción que describiría a Ichigo-San seria "News from the front") entre sus actores favoritos estaban Al Pacino y Mike Ness (bueno a Yuma le gustaba más Mike Ness) y ambos amaban el Chocolate. Pero sobretodo; Ambos odiaban que le obliguen hacer algo que no quieren.

Sin embargo también había cosas en las que discordaban: A Yuma le gustaban los gatos mientras que Ichigo-San parecían también gustarle pero estar peleado con ellos por alguna razón, a Yuma le gustaban los días lluviosos y los ríos mientras que a Ichigo-San parecían deprimirle, a Yuma le gustaba pensar y planear un poco a futuro mientras que Ichigo-San era una persona del ahora, a Yuma le costaba un poco hacer las cosas mientras que Ichigo-San parecía tener el talento natural para hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero esto solo los unía más, se complementaban el uno al otro.

Durante uno de los días que estuvieron en Brúcelas había habido una ligera llovizna y Yuma había convencido a un Ichigo reacio a bailar (si bailar) bajo la lluvia mientras pisaban charcos de agua y hablaban de todo y nada, logrando que Ichigo sonriera ligeramente por sus actos tan infantiles, para después comenzar a interpretar, de la nada y sin intención La Tempestad de Shakespeare* en lo que pasaba la llovizna…

Al principio solo habían sido ellos dos, cambiando los tonos de las voces con cada nuevo personaje, algunos gruesos otros más agudos hasta que, Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían atraído la atención de otros tantos que les rodeaban (y se habían detenido de correr a buscar refugio) que conocían la obra y se les unieron en las líneas (debes en cuando, se metían y salían a su gusto, nadie se las savia de memoria y solo improvisaban lo cual lo hacía más divertido y dinámico), casi al final Yuma se había impuesto como Miranda e Ichigo con dos interpretaciones como Fernando y Prospero. De alguna manera Ichigo se acomodaba muy bien a esos papeles.

Había sido especialmente emotivo cuando Ichigo, en su interpretación como Prospero, pide permiso para poder salir del escenario; Pidiendo permiso para ser libre…

 _Ahora magia no me queda_

 _y sólo tengo mis fuerzas,_

 _que son pocas. Si os complace,_

 _retenedme aquí, o dejadme_

 _ir a Nápoles. Con todo,_

 _si ya el ducado recobro_

 _tras perdonar al traidor,_

 _no quede hechizado yo_

 _en la isla, y de este encanto_

 _libradme con vuestro aplauso._

 _Vuestro aliento hinche mis velas_

 _o fracasará mi idea,_

 _que fue agradar. Sin dominio_

 _sobre espíritus o hechizos,_

 _me vencerá el desaliento_

 _si no me alivia algún rezo_

 _tan sentido que emocione_

 _al cielo y excuse errores._

 _Igual que por pecar rogáis clemencia,_

 _libéreme también vuestra indulgencia._

Los aplausos habían resonado y el público había estado extasiado, aunque Yuma estaba seguro que no solo era por la impresión sino también por la actuación (el sentimiento de Ichigo-San en esas palabras habían traído lagrimas a los ojos de muchos) pues, si bien hacia dejado de llover hace rato aun había estado nuble pero cuando Ichigo había empezado a recitar el epilogo los rayos del sol habían logrado colarse entre las nubes y, como si esto fuera un anime, iluminar a Ichigo durante su discurso dándole un aire indescriptible.

Esa misma noche Ichigo-San le había confesado, mientras comía distraídamente los chocolates Suizos que les enviaron sus amigas alemanas, que no recordaba haber sonreído tanto desde que tenía 9 años, lo que ocasionó que Yuma se preguntara silenciosamente que había sucedido, pero decidió no preguntar, aceptarlo y esperar hasta que Ichigo-San se lo contara (o hasta que una de sus locas compañeras-casi amigas- del salón le contara sobre ello)

(Yuma no lo sabría hasta tiempo más tarde, que esa fue la primera vez que Ichigo sonreía en un día lluvioso y que esos fueron los primeros pasos que dio para curar las heridas del pasado…

Porque Yuma, como su segundo elemento, era como la Lluvia pasajera que se lleva todos los males, preparándose para la batalla y limpiando la sangre que había sido derramada)

Se acercan después de eso, Yuma está seguro.

Se toman de las manos más seguido y de forma inconsciente empiezan a terminar las frases del otro y es casi instintivo que sepan si el otro quiere hablar o no y dicen justo lo que el otro necesitaba oír (no lo que querían, lo que realmente necesitaban oír, Ichigo-San podía ser brutalmente honesto cuando quería pero ambos podían jugar ese juego), predicen con una precisión casi aterradora que lo que el otro necesita y sin darse cuenta se arreglan la ropa mutuamente limpiando motas de polvo o arrugas inexistentes.

(La primera vez que Ichigo se vistió con algo que Luka-San le había dado se sintió… raro. La ropa en si era muy… muy calculada y ambigua en género. Iba de acuerdo a su construcción y apariencia en general, si bien Ichigo nunca fue de los "Chicos populares" siempre se había vestido a la moda y no le quedaba mal, Luka-San simplemente tomo lo que ya tenía y lo mejoro. Ichigo tenía forma delgada de triangulo invertido: Cinturones y pantalones estampados funcionan, Las camisas de cuellos en V y suéteres también, por no hablar de las camisas a rayas y chaquetas de doble botonadura.

Después estaba su complexión de otoño en general; Cabello Naranja, piel bronceada, ojos ámbar, Los colores básicos que iban con el eran el blanco, café, Chocolate, bronce, caoba, Azul marino, Verde azulado… Y los accesorios también, Ichigo casi no utilizaba pero no era alguien que negara regalo así que acepto ponerse las pulseras de color oro amarillo y de madera. Así que en general cuando se vistió por primera vez fue algo así:

—¿Como te siente?—Había preguntado Yuma, Ichigo lo miro sufrido

—Pregunta incorrecta. Me veo genial, me siento estúpido—Yuma sonrió*)

Discuten a donde ir primero, si deberían o no comer esto, si quieren aquello o si sería bueno algo.

Se siente como una colegiala enamorada. Pero Yuma no puede dejar de mirar el pendiente de diamante negro que tiene en la oreja izquierda.

Ichigo-San tiene el par en su oreja derecha.

No puede dejar de sonreír.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

En todo el camino Yuma lo mira orgulloso de lo que ha ayudado a lograr.

La energía que Ichigo-san emitía estaba regresando a ser lo que había sido antes, no, Yuma se encargaría de que sea mejor que antes. De alguien que ha pasado tanto y aún sigue avanzando, que siempre vive, algo que rara vez visto. Ichigo-san conocía la desesperación tan bien como pocos, ha perdido mucho, Yuma no sabía que pero era extremadamente importante y, sin embargo continúa brillando como el sol, tal vez más puro.

Aunque ahora su luz es tenue, pero Yuma cree que Ichigo-San crecerá con el tiempo y abarcará a todos los que están debajo de él.

Porque Ichigo es aquel capaz de abarcar a todos lo demás; los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta sin importar su pasado o sus errores o pecados, los acoge a todos en invitándoles a ir con él a la seguridad, a la protección y el amor de un hogar convirtiéndose en el Cielo, quien vasto y extenso lo cubre todo y a todos con su calidez.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Brujas fue el más romántico de todos, en cierto sentido. Lo más probable es que Ichigo-San no se diera ni por enterado de cuanto significo para Yuma cuando se quedaron un largo rato mirando el lago del amor. Puede que los orígenes del lago no sean tan románticos como su nombre lo indique* pero las leyendas que leyó de el de niño le gustaban mucho, sobre todo le gustó mucho contárselas a Ichigo mientras lo observaban.

— Cuenta la leyenda que en Brujas, en tiempos de la ocupación romana, vivía una joven doncella de gran belleza llamada Minna que estaba enamorada del humilde Stromberg un joven de otra tribu (que no debía de caerle en gracia a su progenitor). Sin su consentimiento, el padre de la muchacha concertó un matrimonio entre su hija y Morneck, un joven de una condición social más apropiada para Minna. Al enterarse de su futuro matrimonio, Minna huyó decidida a escapar y esconderse en el bosque. El joven Stromberg salió en su búsqueda pero no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando la encontró moribunda a orillas del lago. Ya es demasiado tarde, pues esta muere de hambre entre sus brazos. Entonces el joven decide, para que su amor mutuo se mantuviese en sus aguas eternamente dio sepultura a la joven ese mismo punto e inundar su tumba rompiendo un dique, dando lugar al lago que lleva su nombre. Minna descansa en las profundidades del lago. De ahí que se le conozca como Lago del Amor. También se dice que antes de que existiese este lago en este lugar había un bosque habitado por espíritus mágicos. Minne es una antigua palabra germánica que significa "elfo" o "duende", lo que supondría otra versión diferente de por qué el lago se llama así.

—¿Rompiendo un dique?—Ichigo frunció levemente el ceño

—Oye yo no hice la leyenda—Yuma se alza de hombros, penosamente mira hacia otro lado— otra versión dice que el enamorado, roto del dolor separo las aguas con un poder desconocido y la enterró bajo ellas para que perdurara siempre el amor en el lago.

—Esa es la más contada ¿verdad?—Yuma asiente

—Dado el ambiente bucólico y medieval de la ciudad de Brujas, se suele contar a los turistas la versión de los jóvenes enamorados— Ichigo mira frente y cierra los ojos inspirando profundamente. Yuma se recargo ligeramente contra él y casi quiere sonreír cuando Ichigo (inconscientemente, cabe destacar) pone su mano en la cintura para acercarlo más.

Yuma nunca se lo contó a Ichigo, pero cuando abrió los ojos después de eso, tuvo la impresión de ver a una bella muchacha de cabellos oscuros, dividido en el medio, que le llegaba a los omóplatos, que llevaba atados y decorados con adornos para el cabello y tirados sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tenía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y estaba sentada sobre el rio. La mirada sobre ella era etérea.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

Cuando parpadeo ya no estaba.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Las habilidades sociales (o más bien ese No-Se-Que, que atarían a todos) de Ichigo se pulió una vez más e hizo acto de presencia. De alguna manera terminaron en una fiesta de un chico que ni el nombre recordaba. Yuma solo sabe que termino con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en todo el cuerpo.

No recordaba lo que sucedió esa noche. Pero con el sonrojo de Ichigo y la vergüenza que tenía el resto del día, Yuma solo podía desear que no haya hecho nada estúpido.

Ni se imagina.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Llegan a Japón sin inconvenientes y Yuma siente que su tiempo junto ha durado demasiado poco, pero no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho son sigo mismo, Ichigo-San ha hecho un gran progreso, ya no se siente tan solitario y ha sonreído más en estas semanas que todo el año en el que Yuma entro al mismo instituto que él, está seguro. Yuma se siente verdaderamente enamorado de Ichigo-San, tanto asi que cuando llega con sus padres y están completamente solos no duda en decir…

—Hahaue, Chichiue… Me voy a casar con él—dijo Yuma totalmente serio, Luka sonríe sin inmutarse, Gakupo alza una ceja elegantemente y pregunta igualmente serio.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y cómo va eso?

—Bueno… Esta aquí ¿no?—Esta vez es Yuma quien alza elegantemente la ceja. Luka y Gakupo se volean a ver entre ellos.

Un buen punto, un buen punto de hecho.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Por un lado, que genial fue su tiempo en Bélgica.

Por el otro, tenían que ponerse al día con sus trabajos escolares.

Ambos miraron con infinita desesperación la pila de papeles que tenían delante de ellos, a su lado Gakupo miraba otra pila de papeles el doble de grande que la de los chicos con amarga resignación, mientras Luka se probaba algunas de las joyas que le habían traído, todos estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala de estar del pent-house de los Akashi (que estaban visitando a otros Akashi, el tío de Yuma ¿Seijuro era? En Tokyo). Cuando Yuma e Ichigo (en voz baja) lamentaron todas sus tareas como si alguien los hubiera herido de muerte, Gakupo dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y los miro intensamente mientras siseaba…

—Ustedes tienen suerte pequeños bastardos. Dejen de quejarse—dijo al tiempo que Luka dejaba "amablemente" otra pila de papeles a un lado.

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a quejarse de su tarea nunca más.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Si sigues tomando esa cerveza, terminaras por besar a todo el mundo—Dijo Yuma impasible mientras leía una revista en sus manos mientras Ichigo se empinaba una botella de Cerveza de Chocolate que había logrado ocultar de Gakupo-San (al parecer el que hayan traído cerveza no era algo que les hiciera gracia y la habían confiscado)

Ichigo casi escupió lo que había tomado (Nunca se atrevería, es Cerveza de chocolate), por Kami que Ichigo nunca acepto o aceptaría una bebida de sus ami-Conocidos Shinigamis (Aun era menor de edad ¡Maldición!) pero joder que amaba su cerveza de chocolate (Nunca hay que emborracharse en compañía de personas mayores que tú por décadas que tienen la personalidad de un niño pequeño porque quien sabe que te harían, Ichigo podía ser joven, pero no idiota) y necesitaba toda su valentía puesto que mañana por la tarde regresarían a Karakura.

—Te… Eh ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso? Me refirió ¡Ahg! Tú sabes—Ichigo sacudió su cabello en señal de desesperación, Yuma lo miro desde el otro lado de la cama mientras lo miraba casi con horror, tartamudeando tratando de formular la pregunta.

Yuma reflexiono, no era así como quería confesarse a Ichigo aunque era una buena oportunidad, miro al chico que había plagado sus sueños desde hace más de dos años y decidió arriesgarse.

—Si te refieres al beso, si lo recuerdo, mejor que muchos momentos de mi vida. Te puedo decir que no me arrepiento.

Ichigo se quedó tieso como una tabla, esto lo había atormentado hasta ahora y había aplazado tanto como podía esta conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que evitar algo no era su estilo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Trato y fallo en hace que no hubiera un temblor en sus palabras. Yuma suspiro.

—Ichigo, Me gustas—Directo y al punto, de otra forma Ichigo no lo captaría—Me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Quiero salir contigo"

¿Yuma es Gay? Bueno eso tenía sentido hasta cierto punto, pero más Importante aún ¿Yuma creía que él era gay?

Ichigo casi se ríe, Eso es ridículo.

Y luego se detuvo.

Nunca lo había considerado, era muy joven todavía, era normal que no se fijara en ese tipo de cosas…

Salvo que, no lo era.

No exactamente, no era inusual pero tampoco era normal.

Pensó en una chica supuestamente Sexi. Pensó en Orihime; todos decían que lo era. Y, bueno, él la veía como una muy buena amiga, así que pensar en ella de esa manera sentir incómodo. ¿Qué hay de otra chica Sexi? ¿Qué pasa con... Mikaela, Caroline, Adela o Erika o esa chica de la fiesta...? Trató de imaginarse besándose con ellas.

Se sintió avergonzado, incómodo y confundido. Así que sí, lo tomó como una mala señal.

Hizo lo más lógico que podía hacer en ese momento.

El huyo.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Sip, Ichigo huyo, ese hijo de… Hijo de Masaki XD.

En el próximo capítulo veremos como Ichigo supera este dilema existencial y que paso con Yuma, mi pequeño bebe.

*Violin y Ballet: Referencias a unos fics en ingles que leí hace tiempo.

*La Tempestad de Shakespeare: obra de teatro de, obviamente, William Shakespeare estrenada en 1611 en Londres. En ella se cuenta la historia de una enorme tormenta provocada por las artes mágicas de Próspero, duque legítimo de Milán, en contra de su hermano Antonio, que viaja en un buque cerca de la isla donde Próspero vive con su hija Miranda, rodeado de libros. Es una obra hermosa, que es una de sus últimas antes de morir. La razón por la que lo puse fue porque, no sé de qué manera, cuando leo en los fic que a Ichigo le gusta Shakespeare solo veo que hacen referencia a Romeo y Julieta o a Hamlet, vamos ¡Existe un mundo fuera de ellos también! Además cuando leo obras del dramaturgo, no sé porque pero la mayoría de los principales y otro me recuerdan a Ichigo…

*Sobre el nuevo estilo de ropa de Ichigo, estoy segura de que lo leí en algún lado, pero no logro recordar en donde, el punto es que todas esas referencias de moda no son mios.

*El Lago del amor, Brujas: Minnewater (como realmente se llama) es un nombre neerlandés del lago que está compuesto por dos palabras neerlandesas: minne, que significa tanto "común" como "amor", y water, que significa "agua". Así pues, la traducción más correcta supondría traducir la palabra minne como "común" ya que éstas eran las "aguas comunes, aguas de la comunidad, el agua de todos" dado que era donde se ubicaba el antiguo puerto de Brujas, un sitio ligado muy estrechamente a la ciudad y a la vida cotidiana de sus ciudadanos.


	5. Corazón Valiente

Me e obsesionado con los mangas, Manhwas, Manhuas y Novelas sobre reencarnación. Puse un poco de eso aquí y de alguna manera quedo, no se, no estoy tan segura. Lo que sea.

.

.

.

5

Corazón Valiente

 _"Todo hombre muere, pero no todo hombre vive realmente"_

-William Walace, Braveheart. Película (1995)-

.

.

.

No había estado en un templo desde, bueno, desde antes de que su madre muriera. Era triste y hasta cierto punto un poco patético, ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Había dejado de hacer muchas cosas desde que su madre murió.

Dejo de sonreír, dejo de tocar el violín, dejo de bailar, dejo de ir a los templos, dejo de divertirse…

¿Realmente se había limitado, encerándose y apartando a todos tanto desde que su madre murió? No podía creerlo.

 _"Ella no hubiera querido esto"_ pensó _"Ella me habría animado a salir a adelante, a superarlo"_

Y así era.

¿Qué había estado haciendo con su vida? Nada, solo sobrevivir día tras día intentando proteger a sus hermanitas de las crueldades del mundo, aunque tal vez, se dio cuenta, solo buscaba limpiar su culpa en ellas y protegerse a sí mismo diciéndose que lo necesitaban, que necesitaban ser protegidas. ¿Qué propósito tenia ahora? Ninguno, no podía protegerlas porque ahora ellas eran más fuertes que él en muchos sentidos. La mayor diferencia radicaba en que sus hermanas siempre se pudieron apoyar en su padre y en él, pero Ichigo apenas podía apoyarse en su padre antes de encerarse en sí mismo nuevamente.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba tan devastado, la perdida de sus poderes solo lo hacía aun peor, perdiendo cada vez más el camino le aterroriza el pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido de no haber sido por la intervención de Yuma y su familia, tal vez nunca se habría dado cuenta de esto…

Yuma…

Yuma. Hermoso, comprensivo y amable Yuma. Él había sido su mayor soporte desde que lo conoció y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora. Yuma había ayudado a aligerar ya muchas de las penas que no sabía que tenía, y lentamente se había ganado un lugar en su vida, en su mente… Y en su corazón.

Ichigo, reconocía ahora, era un desastre andante. No podía seguir negándolo por más tiempo. Estaba jodido. Estaba jodidamente mal y no podía seguir así… No si quería un futuro por delante, no si quería un futuro con Yuma. Si, Ichigo quería a Yuma pero no podía describir el alcance de ese sentimiento ni en qué _forma_ lo quería (porque hay muchas formas de querer o _amar_ ), aunque reconocía que realmente quería estar siempre con él, lo quería, realmente lo quería (y ¿No era extraño pensar así en quien se posiciono como su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo?).

Pero Yuma se merecía más.

Yuma merecía alguien que no estuviera roto.

Y ahora aquí estaba el ingresando a un templo por guía espiritual (metafóricamente hablando) con un completo desconocido a causa de sus inseguridades y traumas de la niñez. Una parte de él estaba seguro de poder escuchar la repugnante risa de Aizen incluso a este lado de Japón.

Realmente odiaba a ese tipo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Se quitó los zapatos, se purificó y entró al templo local con lo que tenía puesto antes de salir corriendo del departamento de los Akashi: un suéter y un par de jeans oscuros.

Se acercó a un sacerdote budista.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—dijo el hombre amablemente. Ichigo respiró profundamente., realmente no estaba seguro de esto pero…

—Necesito hacerlo, necesito hablar sobre la pena. Yo, eh, no sé por dónde empezar.

Era lo único que se le ocurría. El sacerdote asintió y lo condujo al jardín Zen detrás del templo, comprensivamente.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Así que estás buscando orientación— dijo el sacerdote pensativo, sentado en el porche minutos después de que Ichigo le contara su historia—Quieres entender tus sentimientos.

—Bueno, sí, es eso-Pero creo que también es—Ichigo luchó por encontrar las palabra—Creo que mi propio dolor me impide seguir adelante. No puedo es cerca de mi familia o amigos por mucho tiempo, o me ahogo y pierdo palabras. Simplemente... no sé hacer. Porque ahora que la prisa se ha calmado, sigo esperando que todo termine. Para... no sé ¡volver de vacaciones o algo así! Es solo... no se siente... real— dijo Ichigo suavemente. El sacerdote budista asintió pensativo.

—Creo que me parece que su familia está haciendo lo que otras familias hacen a menudo: evadiendo verbal, física y emocionalmente el problema

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—dijo Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que necesitas dejarte sentir dolor y darte cuenta de que tu madre está muerta y que su muerte no fue tu culpa, toda madre haría lo que sea necesario para proteger a sus hijos—Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta, eso fue muy directo incluso para el a quien le dolía este tema en especial—Creo que necesitas practicar la atención plena—Ante la mirada en blanco de Ichigo, el monje reformulo— _Atención plena significa en concentrarte en lo que te está sucediendo actualmente. Esto sería útil para ti por varias razones. Te ayudaría a aceptar cómo te sientes con respecto a la muerte de tu madre, el abandono de tus amigos, y los sentimientos que no quieres reconocer, algo que creo que tienes que hacer. Obligarte a dejar de pensar en el pasado y solo enfocarte en tu curación misma en el momento presente. La ira y la culpa dejarían de controlar su vida: se vería obligada a dar un paso atrás y reflexionar sobre todas sus acciones y todo lo que le es sucediendo. Creo que debes ser consciente, meditar a menudo y dejar sanar el dolor. El primer paso en la curación es perder el pasado y reconocer el presente, sentir por completo lo está sucediendo en este momento. Debes reconocer el dolor para dejarlo atrás.*_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Yuma se quedó ahí mirando al vacío, aun semiacostado en su cama. Bien, tal vez no debió haber sido tan franco y debió haber esperado solo un poco más, aun así eso no evitaba que doliera _tanto_. Sintió que no podía respirar ni pensar con claridad, intento hablar, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido estrangulado, por más que quiso moverse no pudo, era como si una fuerza invisible le impidiese salir de su cama o mover sus músculos, sintió un cansancio inexplicable en todo el cuerpo, un entumecimiento que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa para salir tras Ichigo o hacer _algo_ , _cualquier cosa_.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y cuando menos lo creyó posible estaba llorando. Volteándose bruscamente enterró su rostro en su almohada y soltó un grito ahogado que le desgarro la garganta, Ichigo ni siquiera le había mirado, ni de reojo y antes de que pudiera decir algo Ichigo solo había salido corriendo y Yuma temía que no volviera otra vez. El llanto solo era reconocible por los hipos ocasionales que se dejaban escapar por la almohada. Le habían roto el corazón y no sabía si podía ser arreglado.

 _"Por favor no me dejes. Por favor… No otra vez…_

 _Ichigo…"_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Esto es estúpido—dijo Ichigo minutos más tarde de haber hablado con el monje, sentado en posición de flor de Loto, en un patio del tempo con incienso quemándose, si creyó ver una mirada divertida del monje frente a el debió ser su imaginación así que lo ignoro, pero lo estaría intentando de todos modos.

Cerró sus ojos, y escucho.

Ichigo lentamente comenzó a enfocarse en sus sentimientos en el momento presente, y se sorprendió cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir - de sus padres. Los dos. Recordaba haber tenido a ambos papas cerca de Karin y Yuzu, teniendo un hogar hermoso y amoroso, completo, seguro y próspero. Recordaba ser un niño, y uno muy querido en eso. También hay recuerdos dispersos de Urahara y Yoruichi en su infancia, lo cual es desconcertante y da miedo lo maternal que es Yoruichi en ese tiempo. Entonces esa casa comenzó a fractura lentamente, y ahora, se dio cuenta, de que lo había desaparecido por completo.

Recordó cosas que no estaban ahí, cosas que no _debía_ recordar. Recuerdos que lastimaron profundamente su corazón y que se enseraron para ya no traer más dolor, por aquella promesa que rompió.

Eso fue lo que más lloró: Aquello que olvido, el corazón que rompió, la traición que sintió y la muerte de su infancia. Vio que la imagen de un hogar y una familia perfecta se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que caía cada vez más atrás Luego se llenó de nuevos sentimientos a raíz de eso. Culpabilidad y miedo sin fundamento miedo a no ser un padre suficientemente bueno para sus hermanas (Porque había que reconocer que Isshin no era el mejor material de padre en el mundo, en realidad Ichigo lo veía más como el Tío Loco de la familia), miedo a no ser capaz de encontrar lo que no sabía que había perdido. Él ni siquiera _sabía_ que todavía tenía eso. Ciertamente no había sabido que era tan entusiasta.

Finalmente, unas horas más tare, cuando abrió los ojos Ichigo se dio cuenta de estaba era casi de noche, pero lo más importante, también estaba llorando.

 ** _Yuma_** _estará preocupado…_

 _"Como uno de esos días… No llegue a tiempo a nuestro encuentro"_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _Hubo una vez, la leyenda de dos amantes._

 _Uno era tan cálido como el sol y el otro era fan frio como el hielo._

 _Aquel que brillaba como el sol estaba rodeado de tantos que querían sentir su calor y rodeados de la protección y prosperidad que este les brindaba, bajo su cuidado los campos eran fértiles y la vida prospera, su dominio era el más bendecido de todos, él era el Rey Sol. Aquel amado por los dioses._

 _En cambio aquel tan helado como el hielo era rechazado por no traer más que frialdad y desesperanza a quien lo rodease, en su territorio los campos eran infértiles y la hambruna poblaba el lugar, muy pocos se quedaban bajo su cuidado y los que se mantenían fieles sabían que el corazón de su señor era tan frágil como el cristal. Él era el Rey de la Nieve, el solitario._

 _Un día, cuando el Rey sol paseaba por los campos menos prósperos que bordeaban su pueblo se topó con el ser más bello que sus ojos hayan visto alguna vez._

 _Con piel tan pálida como la nieve y fácilmente magullada, de una figura delicada, con sus largos cabellos enmarcando su fino rostro lleno de tristeza infinita con ojos tan solitarios que el Rey Sol no pudo evitar querer borrar esa soledad en su rostro, el Rey Sol se enamoró._

 _Un amor que no tendría un final feliz._

 _Con tiempo y esfuerzo, el Rey Sol gano poco a poco el solitario corazón del Rey Hielo quien lo amaba y lo veía como su salvador al haberle librado de la soledad que plagaba su alma y sanado el dolor de su corazón. Con el tiempo las tierras del Rey Hielo comenzaron a ser prosperas y llenas de vida, como el corazón de su señor._

 _Pero con el Rey Sol descuidando cada vez más sus deberes, sus enemigos se alzaron contra él. Entre las sombras aquel que envidiaba al Rey Sol y deseaba el poder para sí, manipulando el corazón de aquellos a los que el Rey Sol amaba comenzó su derrocamiento, un acto de traición y abandono._

 _Nada lastimo al Rey Sol más que ver en los rostros de quienes amaba y confiaba a sus nuevos enemigos._

 _Dejado a morir solo, en el mismo prado donde se encontró por primera vez con su amado el Rey Sol, olvidando a quien más amaba, dejo su corazón morir poco a poco de tristeza._

 _El Rey Hielo quien había acudido a una de sus encuentros se encontró con la desgarradora escena y rogo a su amado resistir pues tenían un futuro juntos, luchar contra las adversidades y cumplir su amor._

 _El Rey Sol nunca lamento nada más que haber dejado a su amado solo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y eso lo sabía muy bien. En sus últimos momentos el Rey Sol nunca se perdonó que su amado Rey Hielo soltara lágrimas parecidas a copos de nieve y con sus últimas palabras hizo un juramento._

 _"Te amare en esta y en la otra vida…_

 _Por toda la eternidad…_

 _Cuando nos reencontremos no volveré a dejarte solo…_

 _No te dejare llorar otra vez por mi culpa…_

 _Te lo juro…_

 _Mi amado Yuma"_

 _Con lágrimas llenando sus verdes ojos el Rey Hielo acuno el ahora frio cuerpo de su amado e hizo su propio juramento._

 _"Nuestro amor no conocerá fronteras y sobrepasara la muerte…_

 _Y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar me enamorare otra vez de ti…_

 _Hasta que me digas que realmente no me quieres no dejare de insistir…_

 _Y estaré siempre a tu lado, jamás te traicionare o te dejare solo…_

 _Te lo juro…_

 _Mi amado Ichigo"_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Después de despedirse de los monjes y dejar el templo Ichigo merodeo por los alrededores un rato si saber cómo abordar a Yuma con lo que había resuelto, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto como una cabellera rosa pálido que se detuvo frente a él deteniendo su andar, unos ojos verdes inquietantemente inexpresivos totalmente en blanco (que solo miraban así a otras personas pero no a él y eso le dolió) lo observaron mientras el intentaba hablar.

—Yuma…—intento decir, pero le salió en un susurro. Yuma solo lo observo de forma tan bacía que a Ichigo le retorció las entrañas y provoco un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos picaban. Yuma hablo.

—Le dije a Hahaue que estábamos paseando en nuestro último día. Mañana regresamos a Karakura, creí que necesitarías tiempo—Ichigo trago duro intentando hablar, incluso en estos momentos Yuma se preocupaba por el e Ichigo se sentía como un completo estúpido.

—Yuma, yo…—El pelirrosa solo negó con la cabeza e interrumpiendo su discurso.

—No tienes que decirme nada Ichigo—una suave y triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro— no esperaba que me correspondieras a la primera—cuando lo miro a los ojos su resolución era firme— Pero si tienes que saber que no me voy a rendir contigo ni a dejarte en paz, hasta que me digas que realmente no me quieres no dejare de insistir, ni a dejarte solo—y en ese momento Ichigo no creyó haber visto una persona más hermosa que Yuma, así que decidido le contesto.

—Yuma, Me gustas.

—… ¿Qué?—incluso Yuma se sorprendió.

—Me gustas… Me gustas mucho. Pero—Ichigo dudo— Pero la verdad no se en que _forma_ me gustas. No sé si es solo cariño de amigos, amor de hermanos o… o algo más. Lo único de lo que esto seguro es que quiero que estés con migo—Ichigo lo miro directamente a los ojos, Yuma se había sonrojado y lo miraba con esperanza, Ichigo espero estar haciendo las cosas bien porque realmente no era bueno con estas cosas—No sé si sería bueno para ti…—Ichigo era muchas cosas, despistado era uno de ellos, le había tomado todo este tiempo y mucha reflexión darse cuenta del enamoramiento de Orihime hacia él (esto había sucedido después de la guerra de invierno, honestamente, como no se dio cuenta antes estaba más haya de él, después de todo, puede que muchas personas, entre ellas sus amigos, le consideraban idiota, pero él siempre fue muy perceptivo).

Lo que más temía ahora era no ser lo suficientemente bueno para el chico que lo estaba salvando. Sus ojos se guaran ligeramente cosas que asusto a Yuma quien inmediatamente llego hasta el peli naranja y puso sus pálidas manos alrededor del rostro de Ichigo alzándolo para verlo directamente a los ojos

—Ichigo…—Susurro casi reverencial, una de las manos de Ichigo coloco sobre la mano derecha de Yuma e incluso su cabeza para tener más contacto con su calor cerrando lentamente los ojos disfrutando del toque el pelirosa, la otra mano la quito de su cachete y la bajo para entrelazar sus dedos tiernamente. El cielo era anaranjado y estaba empezando a hacer frio, Ichigo descubrió que no le importaba.

—Yuma… yo, solo… Yo… No se cómo terminara esto—Yuma le sonrió tiernamente y junto sus frentes su cálido aliento roza los labios de Ichigo enviándole descargas al todo el cuerpo mientras dice…

— " _Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no recordarás como lo lograste, como sobreviviste. Ni siquiera estarás seguro si la tormenta ha terminado realmente. Pero una cosa si es segura. Cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que entro en ella. De eso se trata esta tormenta"_

―Umibe no Kafuka (Kafka en la orilla) libro de Murakami Haruki, figura importante en la literatura posmoderna y uno de los mayores novelistas de la actualidad.—se ven directamente a los ojos e Ichigo está seguro de que sus mejillas nunca estuvieron más rojas (Yoruichi no contaba).

—Y uno de tus favoritos ¿Verdad? Yo no soy el, pero estoy seguro de que ya has superado la tormenta Ichigo—Junta finalmente sus labios en un inocente roce y el tiempo parece detenerse a su alrededor, cuando se separan lo mira con infinita dulzura—Acompañadme esta vez, contemplaremos la belleza del firmamento infinito con solo la luna como testigo y tal vez, solo tal vez, como fiel confidente.

—Eso no lo dijo Murakami…

—No, eso lo dije yo. No soy muy bueno en esto, pero seguro puedo mejorar. Vamos… Hahaue está preparando chocolate caliente.

He Ichigo lo siguió mientras lo arrastraba lejos, sus manos no se desenlazaron incluso después de llegar al departamento.

 _"Todo es… como ese día…"_

 _"Aquel día, que nuca olvidare"_

 _"Incluso si no nos encontramos en otras mil vidas"_

 _"Por siempre te amaré"_

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Omake: Sigue con la historia.

Unos años en el futuro.

Reborn se enorgullecía de ser el mejor Hitman del mundo y de que nada podía sorprenderlo. También se enorgullecía de tener un logro increíble en la tortu- err digo preparación/cambio de personas inútiles personas producctivas para la sociedad, prueba de eso era Dame-Dino. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que este caso iba a ser un caso sin esperanza. Leyó la información sobre el heredero y negó con la cabeza. Bakamitsu era un imbécil que no se había dado cuenta de que la custodia de su hijo fue arrebatado de las manos de su esposa hasta casi _diez_ _años_ después, y esto solo decían _algo_ de la incompetencia de este hombre.

Qué vergüenza.

Aun no sabia como el CEDEF estaba aun en pie con ese idiota a cargo (si lo sabia, pero Lal Mirch no debía ser contada)

El niño era un desperdicio de la sangre de los Vongola. Por lo que sabía, bueno, Reborn sabía que los dos meses que tenía que estar con él de alguna manera no podían superarlo lo suficientemente rápido. Que la "carpeta" de un Kurosaki Tsunayoshi consistía en nada más que media página de comentarios sobre cuán inútil, torpe e infructuoso era y que constantemente lo intimidaban, debería haberlo desalentado de que algo no estaba bien.

Y oh, qué equivocado estaba él.

Cuando tocó el timbre de la puerta una tarde un chico, de aspecto demasiado tierno para un chico de dieciséis años, abrió la puerta y Reborn tuvo que verificarlo dos veces. El niño tenía el par de ojos más suaves que jamás haya visto y una cabeza esponjosa llena de cabello castaño. También tenía un cuerpo ágil y delicado, casi como una niña, pero Reborn podía ver que tenía _músculos_ como si hiciera algún tipo de deporte (un Trapito musculoso, un trapito de los buenos). Lo que no podría ser verdad La carpeta decía que no hizo ningún deporte.

Fue recibido friamente por un hombre de aspecto noble y cabello _anaranjado_ con elegantes gafas para leer (estaba utilizando una laptop mientras bebía sofisticadamente una taza de café) que se presentó como Kurosaki Ichigo, el padre de Tsunayoshi. No dos minutos después, un hombre con el cabello _rosa_ y que tenía rasgos Europeos y japoneses salió de la sala de estar y también se presentó como el padre de Tsunayoshi, llamado Akashi Yuma. Ya sabes como un **_Akashi_** la única nobleza japonesa aparte de la familia imperial.

… ¿Qué?

¿El chico tenía dos padres?

¿Fue adoptado por un par de dos hombres?

¿Fue adoptado por unos miembros, aunque lejanos, de la casa Imperial Japonesa?

Los papeles no decían nada sobre los padres, por lo que supuso que el niño fue adoptado por un hombre y una mujer que no podían tener hijos…

Bueno, él tenía razón en la parte _"No podría tener hijos propios"._

Reborn ciertamente no esperaba la sorpresa que le dio él bebe de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verde (con una combinación de los rasgos de ambos hombres mayores) de nombre Kazui al cual Tsunayoshi protejia como una mama osa.

"Es Ciencia" Dijo cuándo lo miro dudoso "Pura y hermosa Ciencia"

La próxima vez que se encontraran, Iemitsu era hombre muerto.

.

.

.

*La verdad lo leí en alguna parte, pero no estoy segura donde (es increíble que se me queden grabadas este tipo de cosas pero no lo que necesito para pasar los exámenes de la escuela) Así que obviamente no es mío, pero no recuerdo de donde salió, tal vez más adelante lo recuerde, era de una historia muy buena (si de Bleach) y me gustaba mucho pero enserio que no recuerdo como se llamaba!


	6. El Juez

¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo desde que deje mi última nota… O algo ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! No creí que gustara tanto :D Se acerca cada vez más el inminente final (Aunque planeo hacer una secuela pero enfocándome mas en el punto de vista de Tsuna sobre su vida familiar, lo loca que es y como un tutor en forma de bebe no está ni cerca de estar en algún nivel superior de la listas de problemas ni su rarotometro tomándolo mas como un mosquito molesto, para gran disgusto de Reborn)

En un punto aparte, para Sayamairan, (por cierto gracias por tus buenos deseos, aunque debes de saber que termine por recusar la materia U.U) Debo decir que me gustan tus ideas de Crossovers con Harry Potter, aunque de tus fics el que más me gusta es el de " _Otro mundo_ " ¡ya quiero saber que pasa! ¡Por favor! (de hecho me dio una idea sobre un fic de Harry Potter, pero mejor lo dejo para después), en cuanto a tus preguntas:

1 º El encuentro con Tsuna se llevara a cabo bajo ciertas terribles circunstancias ¿Qué harías tu si encuentras a un niño (pequeño, adorable e indefenso) perdido y cuando logras localizar a su familia (que te tomo más de dos semanas) te das cuenta de que su madre no noto su ausencia y que es una completa cabeza hueca? Yo la denuncio y la acuso de negligencia infantil ¿Y tú? ¿Y Yuma? ¿Y Ichigo? Añade eso al factor adorabilidad natural de Tsuna, Ellos simplemente no tienen oportunidad.

2 º En cuanto a los elementos de Ichigo, Nuestro Peli naranja favorito es más que un simple Cielo, aunque no será tan fuerte como Tsuna en ese sentido (igual que Tsuna no será tan fuerte con la energía espiritual), si has leído el manga de Khr sabrás que existen otro tipo de llamas aparte del cielo (y bajo el conocimiento de que los añillos no te dan el poder de la llamas si no que, como las varitas mágicas de Harry Potter, solo ayudan a manejarlas) que son las llamas de la tierra (Las cuales yo creo que Tsuna también posee) Ichigo necesitara más que los elementos normales, de hecho espero que los leves deslumbres de mis oc te hayan gustado, ellos son candidatos, sobre todo las Mochileras Alemanas Caroline y Erika. De hecho las posiciones que planteaste no sabría que decirte, lo cierto es que muchos de sus amigos fueron posibles guardianes pero nunca pensé en sus llamas ya que, en general, no planeaba involucrarlos, serán dentro de poco solo conocidos muy queridos para Ichigo (pero si has leído mi fic de "Cantos carmesí" se podría decir que esas son las posiciones que agregaría aquí: Orohime/Sol, Rukia/Niebla, Yoruichi/Nube, Chad/Tormenta, Uryu/Lluvia y Lisuke/Rayo). Aunque planeo que esto sea de la manera más inadvertida posible, pues las llamas no serán realmente relevantes hasta las secuelas con Vongola involucrado….

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que he hecho Spoilers terribles y que olvide la mitad de las cosas que quería escribir…

Meh, pasa.

Para algunas personas que me preguntaron porque se llama "Caras Vemos" (y su secuela "Corazones no sabemos") es simple: La cara y el corazó en Google "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" y les saldra la respuesta.

También ha habido personas que me preguntan sobre el pequeño Kazui (el hijo de Ichigo y, en este universo, Yuma) sobre ¿a qué se refería Tsuna sobre "Es Ciencia"? fácil Según una investigación que leí hace tiempo (no recuerdo cual) decía que era posible crear óvulos o espermatozoides si se utilizan las células madre de uno de los posibles padre y luego fecundarlo. En este caso, utilizaron las células madre de Yuma para hacer un ovulo y utilizaron el esperma de Ichigo para fecundarlo in vitro, este embrión se transfirió a la madre de alquiler (que no sé si es contratada o una de las posibles guardianas de Ichigo, lo más probable es que sea el segundo), la cual llevará adelante el embarazo durante nueve meses.

En fin Si tienen más dudas solo envíenme un mensaje y se los contesto, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.

.

.

6

El Juez

 _"Esta familia es un puto cuadro de Picasso."_

-El Juez, Película (2014)-

.

.

.

* * *

Era de madrugada, casi amaneciendo e Ichigo realmente no quería entrar en su casa.

Habían regresado tarde el día anterior. Luka-San insistió en ¨ _arreglarle_ ¨ el cabello que había crecido en las últimas semanas, no lo suficiente como cuando salió del Dangai pero si más largo que como lo tenía normalmente, al principio Ichigo se resistió, hasta ese momento solo Yuzu lo había cortado para él, pero después de pensarlo un poco pensó " _Al demonio_ " y permitió que Luka-San arreglara su cabello.

La cara de Ichigo tenía forma de corazón, por lo que Luka-San decidió que el desordenado cabello de Ichigo se vería bien con un corte de barrido lateral medio que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, dejando más a la vista su oreja derecha donde se podía ver su perforación y como se mostraba orgulloso su pendiente de diamante negro. Ichigo se sentía estúpido (no en realidad, era más bien vergüenza), pero hasta el reconocía que se _veía_ bien (en eso voltea a ver a Yuma que le sonríe tímidamente con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, y descubre que no solo _se veía bien_ , sino que _se sentía aún mejor_ ).

Eso sumado a los asuntos que Gakupo-San dejo para último minuto (y con esto Ichigo entendía como los de la sociedad de almas se metían en tantos problemas, el papeleo que se podía acumular solo para el presupuesto de _una misión_ era extremadamente _Ugh_ ), termino en que regresaran a Karakura mas tarde (¿o temprano?)de lo que debían (no importaba mucho, Yuma y él se la pasaron dormidos acurrucados en una esquina del vagón del tren todo el camino de regreso, en pocas palabras ambos estaban muertos para el mundo, aunque estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Luka-San chillar por alguna razón). Yuma le ofreció un cuarto a Ichigo en su casa, pero Ichigo declino diciendo que había estado suficientemente tiempo fuera como para seguir acumulándolo. Y así fue como se despidieron. Como era tarde los Akashi habían pedido un taxi para que lo llevara hasta su casa (insistieron en pagarlo, pero Ichigo no los dejo, ya les debía mucho).

Ichigo tenía puesto una camisa negra sobre la cual tenía una sudadera delgada color verde musgo de cierre y capucha, sobre esta una chaqueta color rojo oscuro, también unos pantalones color café, cinturón negro y unas zapatilla de Vestir Piel 844, aparte de su pendiente no tenía ningún otro accesorio. En pocas palabras, se veía bien. Tenía consigo unas tres maletas llenas con ropa que Luka-san le había comprado, si no fuera porque Ichigo sabía que las iba a necesitar las hubiera dejado en el cuarto de Yuma (la invitación a una fiesta en la mansión Akashi la próxima semana, no tenía nada que ver en conservar la ropa).

Habiendo decidido que pasar 15 minutos como estúpido contemplando la perilla de su puerta no valía la pena el frio que hacia afuera (eso y hubiera sido poco digno no importaba que ya no fuera realeza, _Ugh_ estos recuerdos eran demasiado para el), Ichigo se encogió de hombros (de alguna manera lo hizo ver elegante) soltando un " _Meh_ " y simplemente entro. Todo estaba oscuro.

Debió haber sabido que algo no estaba bien.

La casa estaba totalmente deshabitada, lo que le asusto fue no ver a las gemelas en sus cuartos durmiendo, ni a su padre por bueno, ningún lado (debió de haber llegado con una patada voladora en cuanto entro). En otro tiempo, en otra situación (en otro universo) Ichigo se hubiera alterado, tal vez incluso entrado en pánico, pero ya no era así.

Con recuerdos y experiencia que definitivamente no debieron volver (pero que agradecía de todos modos) y la búsqueda de paz interior que estaba intentando obtener, Ichigo decidió que era demasiado temprano para preocupaciones (tenía que ir a la escuela, ya había faltado demasiado) y entonces paso por la cocina dispuesto a hacerse un desayuno, ahí encontró una nota de Yuzu que decía que se había quedado en la casa de una compañera a terminar unos trabajos.

Aw, La pequeña Yuzu estaba creciendo.

Una menos, faltan dos.

Lo más seguro es que Karin estuviera haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho cuando tenía sus poderes, lo cual le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca, Ichigo sabia (ahora) que probablemente Karin lo estaba haciendo como una forma de agradecerle, que Karin pensaba que era su turno de proteger a Ichigo. Pero aun así dolía y se sentía terriblemente incorrecto. Se supone que Karin debería disfrutar, no haciendo el trabajo de los Shinigamis idiotas (enserio, tantas mierdas que no habían sido culpa suya, sino de la sociedad de almas hace miles de años y que pudieron arreglar hace tiempo, pero _Nooo_ deja al sustituto para lidiar con eso, tenía que ser el quien los arreglara, y eso era, ah sí, una mierda) él no había podido librarse de eso por su dolor y las manipulaciones del pedófilo de Aizen*, pero sus hermanas eran diferentes, ellas deberían vivir lo que el no pudo. Por otro lado, su padre ni idea de donde podría estar.

Antes de procesarlo ya estaba había terminado el desayuno. Un desayuno occidental de huevos revueltos, una tostada y un vaso de leche, no tenía ganas de hacer nada elaborado. Aunque se le antojaban unos Waffles. Dios ya empezaba a extrañar los Waffles Belgas con mantequilla de fruta, queso blando, queso crema o paté. Mmm paté. Oh y el café, no podía olvidar el café, de alguna manera ese gusto adquirido en su viaje lo seguiría por el resto de la eternidad. Tan ensimismado* estaba que _casi_ no se daba cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la casa.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Yuma estaba rebosante de felicidad, tanto que su padre le amenazó con no dejarlo salir con Ichigo por una semana si no dejaba de chillar como colegiala enamorada. No, no importa que Yuma se sintiera así en esos momentos, estaba empezando a asustar a los empleados y hacia que su tío (el hermano menor de Luka, Akahi Seijuro, era ocho años mayor que él) lo mirara de forma desconcertada.

Se sentía cansado, no había notado lo cansado que estaba hasta que entro en la mansión. Finalmente todo ese tiempo junto a Ichigo le cobraba factura, previniendo esto sus padres le ordenaron descansar a pesar de sus protestas, no podía salir con Ichigo si se enfermaba ¿Verdad?, eso fue lo único que lo convenio de faltar un día más a la escuela, le envió un mensaje a Ichigo diciéndole que se verían al día siguiente en la entrada y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El hermano mayor sobreprotector en su interior (que estaba presente casi todo el tiempo) quería golpear al tipo, El caballero en su interior (ese que se sonrojo cuando Yoruichi se desnudó) dijo que debería haberse alejado y no mencionarlo, por otra parte, su _King_ interior por así decirlo (de esos recuerdos que no debieron volver), quería interrumpir y molestar a Karin sin piedad.

Mmm, Decisiones, Decisiones.

Bueno, _esto_ explicaba ciertas cosas, pero no dejaba de irritarlo que el maldito enano peliblanco esperara a que no estuviera en casa para hacer su jugada con su hermana. Bueno, reconocía que no hubiera sido lo más sabio en aquellos momentos de depresión ver a un antiguo (¿Amigo? ¿Aliado? ¿Compañero de trabajo?) Conocido besándose con su hermana menor, hermana menor que en comparación del Capipaleta era un bebe…

La realización lo golpea…

¡Kami! ¡Toshiro es un Pedófilo…!

Una sonrisa (de esa tipo Grinch) se extendió por su rostro.

¡Ah! Cuanto se va a divertir con esto.

Pero antes… Una cámara.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Karin no se divertía con esto.

¡Quien se atrevía a arrojarle un balde de agua helada en su propia casa! ¡Haría pagar al muy bastardo!

O al menos esos fueron sus pensamientos antes de escuchar como el perpetrador estallaba en carcajadas. Ella conocía ese tono, pero hasta ese momento solo lo había escuchado gruñir, resoplar, soltar una carcajada (sarcástica) o hablar, nunca reír. Al parecer el idiota peliblanco también pensaba lo mismo porque se veía tan (o tal vez mas) sorprendido que ella.

Cuando volteo a ver a su escurridizo hermano (la teoría de secuestro o escape descartadas ahora) quedo totalmente congelada (ignoro deliberadamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y las de su novio).

Era su hermano… pero al mismo tiempo no.

Ichigo era… diferente. Por decirlo suavemente.

Si bien, Karin sabía que Ichigo nunca se consideró a sí mismo como uno de los "niños populares", siempre vestía a la moda cada vez que podía (/hay que reconocer que Ichigo tiene buen gusto/) y se cuidaba más (aunque no se diera cuenta de eso) que un adolecente normal (lo cual era el resultado de que Isshin tuviera un mal gusto para la ropa y quisiera vestirlos a ellos a su imagen cuando eran niñas, Ichigo había tenido que tomar la responsabilidad de comprarle ropa a la mellizas después de eso hasta que lo empezaron a hacer por si mismas), sin embargo ahora parecía como aún mejor que de costumbre, por no hablar del nuevo (e impresionante) look que tenía, Ichigo definitivamente no se había quedado quieto donde fuera que había estado.

Esto solo la enojo. Sobre todo porque Ichigo aún se seguía riendo sin piedad de ella y traía una cámara en la mano y una cubeta bacía (aun chorreando agua) en la otra. Estuvo a punto de lanzar una rabieta (poco usual en ella) pero entonces se concentró en lo que estaba diciendo su hermano y la sangre dejo su rostro más rápido que la comida en la mesa de la familia Weasley.

—A oyaji le va a encantar esto.

Y como si al diablo hubieran invocado, Kurosaki Isshin apareció entrando por la puerta.

Ichigo ensancho su sonrisa, las cosas se ponían mejor y mejor.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

En la entrada de su casa Isshin se congelo.

Por un lado estaba Toshiro (uno al que consideraba un hijo) cerca de su preciosa hija Karin (muy cerca) completamente mojados, y por el otro estaba un desconocido (vagamente familiar) de cabellos naranjas con un balde de agua en la mano.

Espera un momento…

Ese no era un desconocido.

—¿Ichigo?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Las cosas no iban bien.

Al parecer Isshin decidió enfocarse en él en vez de en su hija (¿No era raro? Usualmente solo lo golpeaba y después se ponía a lloriquear buscando la atención de sus hijas… Ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba mal) que se estaba besuqueando con un chico de al menos, cuatro veces su edad (y que casualmente se había escabullido en alguna parte, cobarde), su hermana por otro lado tenia los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de triunfo (traidora) pero después de un rato se cansó y se fue (estaba, convenientemente, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela).

Ichigo solo mantuvo su rostro impasible y desinteresado mientras su padre (comportándose por primera vez como uno en mucho tiempo) seguía despotricando sobre su irresponsabilidad. Pero Ichigo no encontró motivación alguna como para sentirse culpable por algo que, después de todos estos años, su padre no tenía el derecho a reclamar. Seriamente.

No era estúpido y sabía que, después de todo lo ocurrido, lo querían lo más lejos posible de las realidades de su situación. Aunque ¿por qué en la Tierra sentían la necesidad de aislarlo y tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de vidrio?, estaba más allá de él. Si había algo que no podía soportar, era lástima. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Habían tomado por ignorarlo.

Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki... todos lo rechazaron temiendo perderse en la melancolía si se enfrentara a todo lo que había abandonado. Incluso su propia familia comenzó a distanciarse de él. Su padre, siempre el idiota, prácticamente lo ignoró cuando estaba en la casa. Karin nunca más habló con él y siempre corría a la casa de Urahara, tratando de mantener sus actividades en secreto. Yuzu era casi lo mismo, excepto que, en lugar de empujarlo directamente, ella lo miraría a distancia, como si se desmoronara en cualquier momento, pero eso se detuvo cuando sus propios poderes comenzaron a crecer. Sus hermanas, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, nunca fueron capaces de mentirle con éxito. Los amaba a todos, por _Dios_ que lo hacía, pero había un punto límite para todo, y su paciencia ya había llegado a él.

Idiotas, todos ellos.

Ichigo Kurosaki nunca se sintió tan completamente solo en (esta) su vida.

Y entonces su Yuma llego (regreso) a él.

Aunque nunca lo tuvo en contra de sus amigos y familiares, ya que solo hacían lo que consideraban mejor para él. Incluso si lo estuvieran haciendo de la manera más estúpida posible. Su tiempo a solas con Yuma y el posterior regreso de sus recuerdos, dejó a Ichigo más viejo, más sabio y, quizás, más cansado (y curioso) del (nuevo) mundo en el que vivia. Ahora lo único que quería era una vida en paz con la persona que había amado desde hace tantas vidas y tener aquello que le fue arrebatado. Aunque le gustaba considerarse la mismo la persona que siempre había sido.

Aun así, Ichigo nunca fue de los que guardar rencor. Hacía tiempo que había decidido seguir adelante con su vida, ahora humana, junto con Yuma (como amigo, como amante ¿Quién sabe?) y todo lo que venía con ello. No tiene sentido tratar de perseguir algo que nunca debería haber tenido en primer lugar. Era una de las razones por las que aún no había exigido respuestas de su padre con respecto a su cuestionable linaje _"humano"._

Sin embargo, a pesar de su adquirida madurez y paciencia, todavía le dolía saber que las mismas personas por las que había luchado y muerto (en dos ocasiones) lo estaban empujando a una distancia tan grande por algo tan estúpido como lo que sea que estuvieran pensando y ahora lo estén sermoneando sin consideración por hacer exactamente eso por su propia voluntad. Tal era su suerte en la vida.

—Bueno, Tou-san—Isshin se congelo ante el adjetivo y dejo de hablar, Ichigo no le había llamado así desde los 9 años, Ichigo solo estiro su sonrisa divertida (real!) y con toque pícaro agrego—Un amigo mío me enseño que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, incluso si ese perdón nunca llega, nunca me arrepentiré de mis acciones hasta hoy. No importa cual haya sido porque eso es lo que me ha hecho ser quien soy…—se detuvo un momento para reflexionar si realmente quería tener este tipo de conversación tan temprano en la mañana, después de un segundo de deliberación decidió no, no quería y que era hora de armar su revolución adolecente, si, eso ira bien, pero antes…—Mira la hora, se me hace tarde.

Y se esfuma a su cuarto para cambiarse. Isshin se queda ahí boquiabierto procesando lo ocurrido.

Procesando…

Procesando…

Procesando…

—¿¡QUIEN ERES TÚ Y QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO!?

Para cuando lo proceso todo, Ichigo ya estaba camino a la escuela.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta Historia Continuara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De Inmediato

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Había una gran tención en el aire y, la verdad, Ichigo no podía decir porque era. También, barias chicas se sonrojaban furiosamente, igual algunos chicos, extraño ¿Estarán enfermos? ¿Se habrá dado una epidemia mientras no estaba?

En lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Yuma y saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

Tan concentrado estaba en su celular que no se dio cuenta de una cosa, hasta que cayó sobre ella, literalmente.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo en un Alemán realmente malo (insultos y blasfemias fue lo único que capto de sus amigas mochileras) se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, entonces levanto la vista y se topó con una cara familiar…

Muy familiar…

—¿Rukia?

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué? ¿Esperabas más?

Pues lo siento, este era el momento preciso para cortar la escena.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake: Unos años en el futuro

* * *

Reborn seguía aturdido. Maldito Iemitsu.

Todavía estaba en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del hombre de pelo naranja (un Cielo, Reborn podía sentirlo) levanto su vista de la laptop para mirar a su hijo.

— ** _Tsuna, c'est à toi de faire le dîner_** _*_ — dijo para dejar de lado su tasa de café. A lo que el moreno respondió:

 _— **Oui père, tout de suite!** *—_exclamo sonriente mientras se dirigía a la cocina. El sicario solo pudo mirar fijamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos hablaban Frances. Fue al lado del moreno.

—¿Hablas Francés?— Preguntó con recelo y Tsunayoshi lo miró como si tuviera unos pocos tornillos sueltos.

—Por supuesto. Tou-chan tiene familiares en Francia después de todo. Y a pesar de que mi lengua materna es el japonés, lenguas diferentes, en general, vienen fáciles para mí. De hecho, hablo un montón de idiomas, al menos, de manera básica. Viene con ser un niño más o menos internacional—Reborn parpadeo.

—¿Qué?— soltó. Tsuna suspiró.

—Mi padrino Ilyá es de Rusia, y sus hijas mis tías/hermanas mayores autoproclamadas son Alemanas, un tío de Tailandia y su esposa es de Corea del Sur, mi mejor amigo es de Italia y tengo otros amigos de Bélgica y una ex-novia de España, los amigos de mis padres también son de China, Portugal, Noruega, Luxemburgo, Marruecos, Egipto y América y tengo a este loco tío de Suiza a quien pasé cada reunión evitando como si la vida dependiera de ello y muchos otros. Tengo un montón de conceptos básicos en todos los idiomas posibles porque los visitaba a menudo cuando era pequeño.

Reborn estaba sorprendido. No sonaba para nada como el perdedor que fue pintado en la información.

La cena fue bastante agradable. La familia se sentó junta y los padres hicieron muchas preguntas sobre Reborn, especialmente el padre de cabello Naranja (Ichigo, su nombre es Ichigo) que lo miraba con un brillo agudo en los ojos como si lo evaluara. Las preguntas eran como de dónde era, por qué estaba enseñando y cuáles eran sus pasatiempos.

Se sorprendieron bastante cuando se enteraron de que era de Italia.

—¡Oh, Italia! **_¡La Bella Italia!*_** Pasamos una temporada ahí con nuestros amigos Gionata y Arabella Zabini* y su hijo Blaise. Deberíamos visitarlos de nuevo. Apuesto a que les encantaría saber de ti, Tsuna— dujo el padre de pelo rosa (Yuma, se dijo Reborn, Yuma-Sama) mientras daba de comer a un pequeño de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes, si no fuera porque Reborn era… Reborn, diría que era adorable. El moreno frunció el ceño

—Por favor no. La tía Arabella siempre me pregunta acerca de mi vida privada y amorosa, además el tío Gionata siempre mira eso como si pudiera matar a alguien. Preferiblemente este amante mío inexistente.

Hm, Interesante. La familia viajaba mucho, y parecía este año de secundaria era el primero de Tsuna en una escuela, según lo que los padres adoptivos de Tsuna le informaron, sus otras escolaridades fueron en casa y abecés realizaba exámenes en escuelas privadas. Toda la información de Iemitsu estaba terriblemente mal. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos de como matar a un idiota rubio estaba que, para alguien del talento de Reborn, realmente no se dio cuenta de que una voluptuosa chica se abalanzó contra él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

— **_Es ist bezaubernd!*_**

— ** _Erika, doch', skol'ko raz ya tebe govoril...*_** ¿Reborn-Senpai? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Esto último lo dijo con un gruñido brutal que, por primera vez, le demostró a Reborn el temor de Dios.

O si, este no era un buen día para Reborn.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

*Aizen pedófilo: Hay que reconocer que esa escena en la que Aizen hace ademan de tocar el corazón de Ichigo (y durante toda la vida de Ichigo en general, ¿no es raro que un adulto este viendo constantemente a un niño?) fue demasiado… _\- Escalofríos-_ Y me encanto la cara de horro que tenía Ichigo era casi como si dijera _"Aléjate de mí ¡maldito pedófilo!"_

*Ensimismado: Que dirige toda su atención a sus pensamientos aislándose de lo que lo rodea.

* Tsuna, c'est à toi de faire le dîner—no soy buena en francés y utilizar el diccionario no es realmente bueno, pero se supone que dice "Tsuna, es tu turno de preparar la cena"

*Oui père, tout de suite!— Aqui dice: "Si Padre, ahora mismo!"

* La Bella Italia—Se supone que está en italiano, está diciendo "La Hermosa Italia"

* Gionata y Arabella Zabini: Si, Harry Potter. Gionata es el único marido al que no ha logrado matar la viuda negra (y del que a empezado a enamorarse). Además Los Zabini se implican tanto en el mundo Mágico como de Llamas así que cuando la Sra. Zabini se dio cuenta de que podría tener a su hijo con un Cielo/Tierra que no tenía que ver con la mafia (pero con suficiente poder político por fuera) alentó a su hijo a perseguirlo, nunca pensó que podría haber la posibilidad de que el padre del posible Cielo/Tierra de su hijo también podría formar un lazo de guardián con ella o su marido. Pobre mujer.

*Es ist bezaubernd!— Es alemán, esta diciendo "¡Es adorable!"

* Erika, doch', skol'ko raz ya tebe govoril...— este si utilize traductor, así que si está mal, mis disculpas. Dice "Erica, hija, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho..." y creo que todos sabemos quién lo dijo, considerando que me gusta ponerle grandes papeles en mis fic. Su verdadero nombre es " _Ilyá Múromets_ " búsquenlo en google y les aparecerá como un bogatyr (en ruso, богаты́рь, del turco baghatur) o vítyaz (en ruso, витязь, guerrero valeroso) que era un héroe guerrero medieval ucraniano o ruso, comparable con el caballero andante de Europa occidental. Existen muchos poemas épicos rusos (llamados bylinas) en los que se relatan las historias de estos héroes. En ellos, cada bogatyr es reconocible por un carácter particular: Alyosha Popóvich por su ingenio, Dobrynia Nikítich por su valor, e Ilyá Múromets, el más grande de los bogatyr, por su fuerza física, espiritualidad y esmero por la protección de los desamparados. (Esta información la extraje de Wikipedia)

Si se preguntan ¿Por qué carajos todos están hablando en lenguas diferentes en el omake? Es simple. Tsuna creció viajando por todo el mundo (por lo tanto como un niño, se adaptó más rápido en los nuevos entornos, aunque esto también tiene que ver un poco con su trauma de la infancia) y la empresa que dirigen sus padres tiene sucursales en todos los países que menciona y más, aparte cuando descubrieron el talento natural de Tsuna con los idiomas quisieron explotarlo al máximo. En resumen, Tsuna hablara más idiomas que sus dos padres juntos (aunque solo sea de un modo muy básico) para cuando sea Decimo.


	7. Perfectos Desconocidos

Se supone que esta nota era para febrero del 2018, pero lo subo hasta marzo del 2019, Que patético. ¿Enserio a pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualice esto?

¿Nunca le ha pasado que creen que subieron la actualización del fic antes pero en realidad no fue así? Yo creía que había actualizado hace tiempo. :,v Además, we :v me he obsesionado con _Game of Thrones_ y _A Song of Ice and Fire_ de nuevo, la última vez que vi la serie o leí un libro fue hace como tres años, así que estoy reviviendo la serie y las novelas desde el primer libro y la primera temporada y la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre se ha ido en ver o leer esta maravillosa (y sangrienta) historia. Por supuesto, también está el hecho de que estoy con la escuela El horario y el servicio social que son una mierda, y absorbe mi limitado tiempo libre y mi horario entre semana es una mierda, me despidieron de mi trabajo y acabo de aprovechar los fines de semana libres para entrar a un curso de Idiomas, aunque me quedare sin casi dinero para mis gastos :,V. Ahora respondiendo unas preguntas.

¿Tsu-kun se quedara con sus Guardianes Cannon o los cambiara? Eso es una sorpresa… Nah es broma XD. Tsuna tendrá sus _elementos_ Canon (llamarlos guardianes es muy… Vongola, y Tsu-kun –en esta historia-ciertamente no necesita quien lo proteja ni de esa jodida familia), pero esos no serán exactamente sus más confiables (algo dentro de mí siempre me ha dicho que, aunque Tsuna ama a sus guardianes y amigos, nunca les dará real confianza, sobretodo porque nunca escuchan sus razones ni lo que quiere) Sus más confiables elementos recaerían en (Spoires) Blaise Zabini (nube) y Carolina Martell (Lluvia y ex novia, y si La Casa Nymerios Martell XD) Quienes están estrechamente relacionados con la realeza Europea, no aclare sus parentescos, pero de que ambos tienen sangre azul, la tienen.

Sobre las personalidades de los chicos, estoy intentando apegarme lo más posible al Canon. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta que, por más maduro que sea Ichigo, durante el periodo sin sus poderes se volvió ligeramente amargado y un poco hipócrita, además de que es lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no pedir una explicación a sus amigos de porque lo están tratando así. Por otro lado, los chicos son unos idiotas bien intencionados que no se dan cuenta de la estupidez que están haciendo, sobre todo la sociedad de almas, estos viejos aunque no lo parezca (desde mi punto de vista) son extremadamente serrados de mente y han tenido tantos, pero tantos errores y problemas que les tomo un niño humano para intervenir y evitar que se desmoronaran por completo en la fosa que ellos mismos cavaron (si, estoy combinando el manga, el anime y las películas, ni que decir tiene que si juntas todo esto te da la receta perfecta para la autodestrucción), así que, hasta que Ichi-kun no los abofetee en la cara verbalmente (que tomara un buen tiempo) no se darán cuenta de lo mal que estaban, por lo que ahora solo seguirán haciendo lo que creen que es lo correcto para la persona a la que le deben tanto. Por supuesto Enviaron a Rukia y a Renji para asegurarse de que aun este en línea y que Ginjo, Gino (como se llame) no haya hecho nada con él.

.

.

Perfectos Desconocidos

 _"A lo mejor es que no te he conocido nunca."_

-Perfectos desconocidos, Película (2017)-

.

.

.

—¿Rukia?

Ichigo sinceramente parpadeo sorprendido, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que debió afectar a sus compañeros, lo estaba empezando a afectar a él también. Estaba empezando a ver alucinaciones. Además ¿Por qué Rukia vendría a la escuela en un Gigai con el Shihakusho? Más importante aún ¿Por qué tenía que alucinar _precisamente_ con Rukia de todas las personas? Tal vez debió de quedarse en casa a descansar después de todo.

Fue un momento incomodo, Ichigo realmente, realmente se sintió culpable por alucinar con Rukia cuando debería estar pensando en la excusa que le daría a sus profesores por haber faltado casi un mes.

— _"Madre, Perdóname por esta vida tan loca que tengo"_

Entonces Inoue, Kami bendiga su alma, intervino con su ya conocida y optimista actitud.

—¡Kurosaki-Kun!—grito sorprendida y aliviada, como si quisiera que toda la escuela la escuchara, cuando parecía que todos habían procesado que el apuesto chico era, de hecho, Ichigo Kurosaki soltaran un jadeo sorprendido. Por supuesto, confía en Inoue para reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

—¿¡Kurosaki!?—realmente, realmente el rostro impactado de Ishida valió totalmente la pena.

—Yo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad—saludo levantando la mano, como era habitual. Pero lo que definitivamente no era habitual era la indiferencia en su mirada.

—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir!? ¡Desapareciste por semanas Kurosaki!

Ichigo sintió su irritación aumentando por momentos ¿Desaparecer por completo? ¿El? ¡Si ni siquiera intento esconderse en primer lugar! De hecho sus redes sociales (que repentinamente en menos de dos semanas tenía más de tres mil seguidores en Twitter y creciendo) habían tenido más actividad en las últimas tres semanas que en los últimos cuatro años desde que abrió sus cuentas. Y, si no mal recuerda, uno de los canales de música estaba presente en parte del evento, lo recuerda porque los grabaron a él y Yuma, y está seguro de que lo pasaron por televisión. Asique si, si no lograron encontrarlo fue por su falta de esfuerzo, no porque él lo haya tramado. Ni que fuera Aizen.

.

En un lugar oscuro y solitario del Muken, Aizen estornudo.

.

De hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de lo _inspiradora_ que era Rukia en sus palabras. Aunque debió de haberlo supuesto, después de todo había sido adoptada en una casa noble, y para sobrevivir en la nobleza se debía ser especialmente bueno en la manipulación, aunque nada ni de cerca como Aizen, ese hombre había tenido un don especial para eso. Ichigo lo sabía de primera mano, los recuerdos le habían mostrado cuanto había gustado (y odiado) de jugar los juegos de la corte. Al final, resulto que no era tan bueno como había pensado.

Por otro lado… Cierto era que los lazos que tenía con ellos eran importantes. Pero ciertamente ellos habían tentado su confianza más de una vez, y su mente no dejaba de llevarlo hacia su placa de Shinigami sustituto. Él no era Idiota. Su intuición siempre se movía inquieta a su alrededor y, ahora con sus recuerdos tiene suficiente experiencia sobre las artimañas políticas como para no confiar en la amable sonrisa de Ukitake-San (aunque debía reconocer que era muy bueno, solo la pequeña chispa de culpabilidad que paso momentáneamente por sus ojos le dijo que no se fiara de el completamente) Así que negando con la cabeza en una sonrisa irónica, Ichigo resoplo.

—¿Sabes porque siempre me he llevado tan bien con quienes intentaron matarme en nuestro primer encuentro?—sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, pero eso no evito que sus amigos las escucharan. El Shock en la cara de sus compañeros era algo digno de recordar— Por que _Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo*._ Nos vemos con Urahara a las 6. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—Tarareo pensando en el peli rosado y su salud, reprendiéndose mentalmente el no haberlo cuidado correctamente en su viaje, sobretodo porque ese era su único trabajo.

Los paso de largo y se fue, dejando a todos detrás mirándolo boquiabiertos. Y sin que Ichigo lo supiera, Rukia sintió un terrible vacío al verlo irse así.

.

Desgraciadamente, Ichigo reconoce (y está en lo cierto) que sus compañeros (Rukia) eran el tipo de personas que quemaría el mundo antes de permitir que alguien la rompa (cosa que aprendieron a hacer, irónicamente, después de conocer a Ichigo). Por lo que no importaba que tan frio fuera Ichigo con ellos, simplemente no se rendirían, Ichigo tenía que ver que alejarse era lo mejor, para todos.

Lástima que nadie había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que Ichigo se cansó de fingir y seguir fingiendo ser ajeno a lo obvio. En cuanto a ¿por qué lo hacía? es simplemente porque es bastante difícil hacer preguntas en voz alta ya que no tenía la delicadeza para hacerlo sin ofender a otros (bueno, más de lo habitual). Aunque ahora que recordaba una vida antes de esta, ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Es posible que haya sobrevivido al dolor de amarlos, pero algo de su negligencia e indiferencia rompió parte de su corazón pieza por pieza. Lo hacía más reservado, más difícil de manejar y más rápido para enfurecerse con toda la ferocidad violenta llena de desesperación, pero con la suficiente frialdad como para esperar el momento adecuado.

Además, Ichigo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para perdonar u olvidar.

.

—Et tu Inoue*

Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ichigo cuando Inoue, que se sentó a su lado en el salón, empezó a hablar. ¿Realmente había estado tan obsesionada con su _"Kurosaki-Kun"_? No se había dado cuenta hasta hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?—Ladeo ella la cabeza desconcertada.

La incomodidad y tención se respiraba hasta por los poros, nadie en el salón parecía querer romperla (no eran idiotas, muchas gracias), las miradas asesinas y llenas de preocupación (bien escondida) que le lanzaban al peli naranja eran suficiente para erizar la piel de cualquiera. En estos momentos estar frente a Ichigo Kurosaki era como estar frente a una bestia salvaje y peligrosa, una presencia asfixiante que le impidiera moverse o apartar la mirada.

En cambio, Ichigo solo suspiro.

—Nada, nada. Solo me duele la cabeza.

Y rezo porque ya no lo molestaran.

No fue así.

.

Akashi Luka era una mujer externamente temperamental, con una lengua como un látigo y la disposición de un dragón rampante detrás del velo de elegancia cultivada que su padre le había impuesto.

Ella es una dragona, como su madre, tanto de lo que su hermano era como un león, como su padre. Ambos siempre se inclinan a hacer lo que ella dice. Por lo que no es sorpresa que la ley para permitir matrimonios homosexuales en Japon se haya presentado hace dos años y haya sido aprobada poco tiempo después (después de todo esto también beneficiaba a su hermano, ya que él y su pareja; un chico adorable llamado Koki, se habían casado hace poco). Hoy, sin embargo, veía orgullosa al fruto de un dolor de cabezas, un buffet de abogados y el trabajo insaciable de toda una escuadra científica y médica.

—Es perfecto—susurro. Su hermano sonrió, orgulloso y su cuñado también, pero más tímido. Él bebe en sus brazos es pequeño, todo color rosa, cabello rojo y ojos del color azul que todos los bebes comparten después de nacer. No puede dejar de imaginarse a un bebe con los ojos de su hijo y el cabello de su futuro yerno y sonríe ante la perspectiva. Gakupo no puede dejar de ver al bebe con ojos conflictivos. No por primera vez, pierde ante su esposa.

—Tenías razón—murmura. Los científicos a su alrededor, todos de diferentes países, sonríen con orgullo. Años de investigación han dado sus frutos. El proyecto que habían creído condenado al fracaso por falta de recursos, había sido salvado por la prominente familia Akashi. Con su apoyo, habían logrado más en dos años que en los diez de investigación. Pro por fin dio resultados.

El primer bebé (al menos según la versión oficial), genéticamente de dos hombres, había nacido.

Había sido todo un trabajo. El proceso, explicado de forma simple, era crear óvulos o espermatozoides utilizando las células madre de uno de los posibles padre y luego fecundarlo in vitro y transferirlo a un vientre en alquiler. En este caso, utilizaron las células madre de Koki para hacer un ovulo y utilizaron el esperma de Seijuro para fecundarlo in vitro, este embrión se transfirió a la madre de alquiler (una amiga de la infancia de Seijuro, una chica llamada Momoi), la cual llevo adelante el embarazo durante nueve meses.

Tanto esfuerzo, por fin valía la pena.

Akashi Seiko, era la prueba de ello.

—Te lo dije—Dijo Luka sin lugar a replica—Sera mejor que arregles las cosas pronto Gakupo, quiero a toda la familia en Tokio para cuando Ichigo-kun entre en la universidad. Sobre todo por…—No tiene oportunidad de seguir hablando, pues su esposo la interrumpe.

Cuando una mujer comienza a hablar, se detiene solo por dos razones; generalmente son: o que ella finalmente ha hecho su punto o ha desgastado a su víctima mientras se toma un momento para saborear la victoria. Luka se detiene justo en el momento en que los labios de Gakupo tocan los de ella. Estaba en el medio de señalar la nefasta influencia que esos supuestos amigos tienen sobre su yerno, cuando su querido esposo considera oportuno interrumpirla. Esta vez lo tolerará, solo porque le gusta mucho que la bese.

.

El día escolar de Ichigo transcurro entre incomodos y evasivos avistamientos con sus _amigos_. Era como si nunca hubieran experimentado juntos todos esos problemas que los unieron. Y eso solo hacía más irritante el hecho de que los muy bastardos no dejaran de verlo (acecharlo) todo el día.

Perderlos para dirigirse a la casa de Yuma fue más fácil de lo que pensó. Cuando llego a la mansión Akashi fue recibido por Takaba Akihito, el protegido de Gakupo-San. Y fue conducido hasta la sala de música Yuma. En donde estaba practicando al violín, hasta qué lo vio. Su pelo como algodón de azúcar despeinado y ojos aun nublados de sueño, un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas (probablemente por el resfriado). Sinceramente Ichigo nunca creyó que se vería más hermoso.

—¿Ichigo? No es que no quiera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto sorprendido, parpadeando con sus ojos tan tóxicamente embriagadores.

—Yo… eh—de repente perdió toda capacidad para hablar racionalmente ¡Yuma era adorable!

—Ichigo ¿Qué está mal?

—Mm…

—¿Ichigo?

—¡Vine a llevarte a una cita!

…

..

.

Todos los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, sobre todo los sirvientes, que parecían haber encontrado algún trabajo cerca de ellos, probablemente para buscar algún chisme.

.

Ichigo pasó la semana siguiente saliendo en citas con Yuma, y haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse notar con él, sin que la gente se diera cuenta de lo lejos que habían progresado las cosas entre ellos, ninguno dice nada, pero saben que lo suyo es más que un simple amigo, aunque menos que un amante, pero esa es una línea que a ninguno le importaría rebasar. Era una línea delgada, seguro, pero no dura; y en pocos días algunas personas parecían haberlos visto juntos, desde los maestros de la escuela hasta los periodistas (no hay que olvidar que Yuma era parte de la nobleza Japonesa, lo cual le traía varios dolores de cabeza a Ichigo).

De hecho, los únicos que parecían no haberse dado cuenta era la mismísima familia Kurosaki y sus conocidos.

Bien dicen por ahí que las personas solo ven lo que quieren ver

.

La foto fue colocada en la pantalla una vez más. Estaba tan borroso como la primera vez que se mostraba, igual que una cámara escondida; tanto revelador de piel melocotón contra blanca, labios contra labios, Kurosaki contra Akashi. Cada vez que aparecía, lo miraban como si eso delatara algo, pero no, la imagen solo revelaba lo que quería revelar.

Ichigo se queda callado mientras observa la foto en el periódico de Karakura, el título en letras mayúsculas resaltándolo, y Yuma, siendo la pequeña mierdesilla sarcástica que es no puede evitar hablar.

— Me gustaría señalar que, aunque podamos estar cerca, todavía no tenemos una sola mente. No puedo decir lo que estás pensando si no me hablas— Ichigo lo ve fulminante, Yuma sonríe.

—No jodas. Existen las bromas y luego está la decencia humana común. Algunas cosas son sagradas Yuma. ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que harán mis hermanas o peor, Isshin, cuando lo vean!?

—Lo hago, sí.

—No puedes hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí, ¿verdad, Cariño?

—Te mantiene alerta.

.

—¿Mi querido Ichigo?—Ichigo rodó los ojos.

—¿Si mi dulce?—Yuma le respondió con la sonrisa más asquerosamente dulce de su repertorio.

—Estás yendo por el camino equivocado

—Solo para engañar a los observadores, cariño.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿Vamos a conseguir juguetitos parar entretenernos un poco?

—Ciertamente, me encantaría.

Al entrar a la Sex-shop ambos rieron maliciosamente ante los gritos ahogados (y no tan ahogados) que escucharon tras de sus espaldas. Lo único que compraron fueron los aceites comestibles e inciensos que les había encargado Luka que pudieron haber comprado en cualquier otro lugar.

.

Si bueno. Aparentemente la mayoría de las decisiones tienen consecuencias, es bueno saberlo.

Yuma estaba abrazando de manera posesiva y melosa el brazo de Ichigo manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva (lo que le daba a Ichigo una gran diversión), pero Ichigo sabía que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Ishida y no puedo evitar pensar; El tigre y el dragón se inclinan sobre el territorio, la reunión de dos poderosos rivales que luchan por codiciar algo. Que pensamiento más extraño.

¿Qué era por lo que luchaban?

.

.

.

Omake

Hace dos años

—Lo siento mucha señora, permítame—Dijo un Ichigo totalmente ruborizado por la vergüenza.

Luka sonríe condescendientemente y espera tranquila a que el chico termine de recoger las naranjas que dejo caer cuando tropezó " _accidentalmente_ " con él.

Por cierto, la cara del joven se puso blanco y su boca se abre cuando se dio cuenta de que era de " _clase alta_ ", seguramente preguntándose porque una mujer de su nivel estaría comprando naranjas y fresas en un lugar como este. Aun así no es tiempo de pensar en eso y mira detenidamente al chico. Cabellos naranjas en punta, alto y delgado, con piel de color parecido al melocotón y ojos color Ocre y naranja, con una construcción musculosa pero esbelta. Este debe ser _el_. Este debe ser el joven por el que su hijo está tan desesperado de encontrar.

Luka quiere arrastrarlo ahora a las habitaciones de su hijo y llamar a su hermano para hacer que haga una propuesta de ley para que aprueben el matrimonio homosexual. Sin embargo, Yuma no le agradecería una confrontación tan directa. Sí, su hijo quiere que el chico comparezca ante él pronto, pero también parece querer cortejarlo. Curioso de él, ser paciente e impaciente cuando se trata de este chico, pero nada diferente a su Yuma.

Bueno, ella no le robará el placer de ganarse el corazón del chico si ese es su deseo. Uno de sus mejores deseos, sospecha Luka, si su comportamiento es algo para lo que pueda pasar. Un plan ya comenzó a formarse en su mente, y se da cuenta un poco tarde de que su sonrisa debe parecer preocupante para su víctima desprevenida, es decir, a su futuro Yerno. Ocultando su emoción sobre este desarrollo, Luka se despide de del chico, y le aconseja que tenga más cuidado al andar por la calle.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Subiendo a su coche y pidiendo a su chofer que la lleve a la mancion, Luka mira a un joven rubio sucio sentado a su lado.

—Aki-chan, ¿qué sabes de ese chico?— Luka le pregunta a su joven pupilo que generalmente tiene toda la información importante. Ni siquiera ella conoce sus fuentes. Takaba Akihito, de 13 años, había sido el hijastro de un fotógrafo, amigo muy querido de su esposo, internacionalmente conocido. Después de su muerte hace dos años se habían hecho cargo del niño trayéndolo desde Kanagawa a Karakura, logrando que dejara de lado su deseo de solo terminar la secundaria elemental y dejar sus estudios para ser fotógrafo investigador, algo realmente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que fue por lo que mataron a su padrastro, eso y los verdaderos lazos de sangre del niño. Luka a veces temía que su fuente de información viniera del mismo origen que el de su verdadero padre—Dime todo. Esto es importante.

—Kurosaki Ichigo es el hijo mayor del reconocido médico Kurosaki Isshin, antes Shiba. Tienen dos hermanas menores llamadas Yuzu y Karin. Su madre murió cuando tenía nueve años, la causa es desconocida y según algunas observaciones de sus maestros de años más jóvenes pudieron haber generado un trauma después de ello pues fue el único testigo de tal evento, del cual no recuerda nada, pero desde entonces su actitud tomo un giro de 180 grados, volviéndose gruñón y con un constante ceño fruncido. Tiene quince años y es considerado un delincuente por la mayor parte de su escuela. Acude a Karakura High School y sobresale como uno de sus 25 mejores estudiantes a pesar de sus continuas faltas.

—Ese es un problema—Luka hace la observación ante la reputación tiene el joven y los posibles traumas que pueda tener, sin embargo parece un joven educado y responsable—¿Qué puedes decirme sobre la familia Kurosaki?

— A pesar de las primeras apariencias, la familia Kurosaki es la décimo quinta familia más rica de Japón. En antaño fueron una familia de noble cuna, sin embargo hace años, después de que la única hija del señor se casara con un extranjero, su estatus fue decayendo poco a poco, pero su fortuna se mantuvo estable. Es una familia emparentada con los Ishida, actualmente el jefe de los Ishida es primo en ley de la cabeza, regente, de los Kurosaki. Los negocios de ambas familias están entrelazadas, los Ishida por ser los dueños de varios hospitales de primera clase y los Kurosaki por sus innovaciones en farmacéutica.—El rubio se detiene para tomar aire y mirarla fijamente—Su hermano ha intentado negociar con los Kurosaki para ampliar el imperio Akasi, sin embargo se topó con pared cuando el Sr. Ishida le comunico que el actual cabeza Kuosaki había dejado la mayor parte de sus negocios a la familia Ishida con la esperanza de que su hijo se ocupara de ello cuando cumpliera más edad.

—Ya me gusta— declara Luka con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Esto podría beneficiar a los Akashi y traer felicidad a su Yuma si juega bien sus cartas. Mientras un plan malvado se formaba en su mente no pudo dejar de sonreír. Si, este era un buen dia.

En algún lugar del mercado, Ichigo se estremeció

.

.

.

Aclaración: Solo para que conste; Ichigo esta irritado, frustrado, con un sentimiento de traición, y con un caos mental y sentimental que le causa recordar cosas que se supone no debía recordar de una vida pasada, añade eso al hecho de que él es un adolecente, terminara sacando su frustración con cualquier cosa que pueda. Gracias a Dios tienen un mejor auto control de sus emociones después del descanso con Yuma en otro país, así que eso lo ayuda a estabilizarse un poco.

* _Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo._ Frase de William Blade.

*Parodia de la frase "Et tu Brutus" (Tu también Brutus) que se supone que se pronunció cuando Brutus apuñalo a Julio Cesar.


End file.
